Les études du Crocodile, de la Rose, du Cygne et de la Pomme
by McCartneyQc
Summary: En cette période ingrate de l'adolescence, où le désir, l'amour et l'intimidation se mêlent avec les études, Emma Swan et Belle French, 16 ans, n'ont qu'un seul objectif. Séparer le couple formé par Kyle Gold et Regina Mills, 18 ans.
1. Chapter 1

_Depuis très longtemps l'envie de cette fic germait dans ma tête... Et avec mon marathon d'écriture durant le temps des fêtes je me suis lancer. J'aime énormément la différence d'âge de 20 ans entre Gold et Belle que j'ai failli faire de Rumple un prof dans cette fic... Mais ensuite je me suis rappelée de mon adolescence ( Il y a 20 ans :o ) et je me souviens que le paraître était plus important que tout... Alors comme j'aime bien le SwanQueen, je devais trouver une façon de le faire durer... Alors Gold est passé de prof à étudiant du terminal et copain de Regina. Acceptée d'être homo à l'école secondaire, faire face au critique des autres est difficile._

 _Alors je voulais donner un défi à Emma et Belle qui a 16 ans découvre l'amour pour Gold et Regina 18 ans._

 _Je ne sais pas trop comment expliquer cette histoire, en espérant qu'elle vous plait... du moins autant que j'ai de plaisir à l'écrire._

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

L'été tirait à sa fin et Belle French était heureuse. La chaude saison avait été riche en émotions et elle était ravie d'enfin recommencer l'année scolaire. À 16 ans, elle entrait dans sa dernière étape au lycée. Durant les deux prochaines années, elle devrait s'orienter vers son choix de carrière. Belle hésitait encore entre la littérature et l'histoire. C'est ce qui expliquait son horaire de cette année et ses cours divisés entre les deux formations.

Elle se trouvait devant l'entrée du lycée, où déjà plusieurs étudiants se trouvaient déjà rassemblés en petits groupes. Belle détestait être le centre de l'attention, et encore plus de se retrouver seule devant la plupart des élèves de terminale. Elle se sentait minuscule et ridicule, même si personne ne semblait l'avoir même remarquée. Elle voulait rejoindre son groupe d'amis avant d'entrer par la porte désignée aux élèves de son cycle.

Elle se tourna vers sa gauche pour se diriger vers eux quand un puissant cri fut sursauter la plupart des étudiants présents. Belle tourna son regard bleu en direction du son et remarqua que c'était Victor Whale qui avait hurlé en voyant Jefferson Hasthon. Les deux amis se sautèrent dans les bras, comme si ça faisait une éternité qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Elle sourit à la vue de cette scène, quand, du coin des yeux, elle remarqua Regina Mills s'approcher à son tour de Jefferson et lui faire une accolade. Sans s'en rendre compte, les yeux de Belle cherchèrent le copain de Regina, qui apparut dans son champ de vision quand Jefferson le souleva dans ses bras. Ils formaient la clique populaire du lycée. Ils étaient aussi le groupe d'amis le plus connu pour leur fraternité insolite.

Kyle Gold était le plus petit du groupe, mais il en était le chef. Il portait toujours ses cheveux bruns longs, tombant négligemment sur son visage. Il avait une façon bien à lui de passer ses mains dans ses cheveux pour se dégager le visage. D'où elle se trouvait, Belle pouvait l'entendre grogner et le voir donner un coup de tête à Jefferson, qui le déposa au sol en riant. Ils avaient tous 18 ans, étaient joyeux, impulsifs et se pensaient invincibles. Ils étaient les élèves de terminale et ne pensaient qu'à faire la fête, certainement pas à étudier. Ils étaient tous amis depuis 10 ans, depuis que Kyle était arrivé d'Écosse quand il avait huit ans. Ce dernier s'était battu souvent avec les autres garçons qui riaient de son accent écossais. Il s'était fait un honneur de garder cet accent si sexy, par provocation. Il n'u avait pas beaucoup de personne qui le connaissait vraiment, mais chacun ressentait soit du respect ou de la peur envers lui. Il ne semblait avoir l'ambition de continuer ses études après le lycée. Il y avait même des mauvaises langues qui disaient qu'il allait soit finir en prison ou à la morgue avant ses 20 ans.

Belle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver beau, et ce depuis le moment où ses petits yeux bruns avaient croisé les siens à sa première rentrée scolaire en sol américain. À cause de sa taille, elle avait cru à tord qu'il était un élève de sa classe et était allée le trouver. Quand il avait compris qu'elle n'avait que 6 ans, il l'avait repoussé de ses petites mains et s'était retourné sans un regard.

Victor Whale était un grand blond, dragueur invétéré, qui avait l'ambition de devenir chirurgien. Il avait la réputation de ne pas être très studieux, et de ne pas être digne de confiance. Pourtant, Belle avait grandi en le voyant être d'une fidélité aveugle envers ses trois amis.

Jefferson Hasthon était grand lui aussi, mais il était aussi brun que Whale était blond. Il était le préféré des jeunes demoiselles et c'était en partie lié au fait que tout le monde le prenait pour un homosexuel. Il était assez efféminé et fabriquait ses propres vêtements, du moins ses chapeaux plus ou moins réussis. Il n'était pourtant pas gay, et sa popularité en avait pris un coup passé durant le bal de Noël lorsqu'il avait été surpris à forniquer avec une jeune fille de son cours d'anglais. Il criait haut et fort qu'il voulait devenir désigner de mode.

Regina Mills était la seule fille du groupe. Aussi froide que Whale pouvait être chaud, toujours habillée de façon élégante, à rappeler que sa mère était la directrice du lycée. Elle avait la réputation de juger tout le monde avec dédain. Seuls ses « gars » avaient de l'importance à ses yeux. Pourtant, elle ne se gênait jamais pour rependre Jefferson et Victor en public. Elle était officiellement la « copine » de Gold, d'aussi longtemps que Belle pouvait se souvenir. Elle s'orientait vers des études en droit, là où sa mère avait échoué.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par Emma qui arriva dans son dos et entoura son cou de ses bras.

\- C'est là que tu te trouves... Mary-Margaret et Ruby te cherchaient partout, je leur ai dit : Belle ? Elle doit espionner Gold, voyons !

\- Emma !

\- Bah non ! Tu sais que je ne dirai jamais rien...

\- Et je n'espionne personne… Je vous cherchais et ils étaient déjà là...

\- Tu n'as pas à t'expliquer, Belle. C'est moi, tu te rappelles ? Qui suis-je pour juger de tes goûts en matière de garçons… Au moins, il est plus grand que toi... Il doit n'y avoir que Mary-Margaret et toi qui êtes plus petites que lui, blagua Emma en riant.

Emma Swan avait été victime d'intimidation à son arrivée à Storybrooke, il y a deux ans. Elle avait 14 ans à l'époque et s'assumait déjà comme étant homosexuelle, ce qui lui avait attiré bien des insultes et des mauvaises blagues. Mais la blonde savait se défendre. Elle avait réussi à se faire respecter et était entrée dans le cercle d'amis de Belle sans problème. Elle aurait pu facilement entrer dans la « gang » de Gold, si ça n'avait pas été de Regina Mills. Il y a deux ans, un Killian Jones avait été trop insistant envers elle. Plus vieux et plus fort qu'elle, il lui avait fait peur, en voulant soi-disant la taquiner, la coinçant dans un coin. Kyle l'avait mis K.O. d'un seul coup de poing. À 16 ans Kyle, était de la même grandeur qu'Emma, qui en avait 14, mais le petit rebelle s'était retourné vers Emma en souriant. Il lui avait dit que si Killian l'embêtait de nouveau, qu'elle n'avait qu'à le prévenir. La blonde avait traîné avec eux quelque temps, avant que Regina décide qu'elle ne la voulait pas près de ses gars, et qu'elle était trop jeune.

Deux ans s'étaient passés, et Emma regardait parfois Regina avec nostalgie, ou désir, Belle ne savait comment interpréter son regard vert. Emma retira ses bras du cou de sa meilleure amie, un large sourire sur les lèvres. Killian Jones, habillé de son éternel manteau de cuir, s'approchait de Kyle Gold. Emma adorait les bagarres féroces, et depuis son arrivée à ce lycée, ils étaient les deux seuls qui faisaient honneur à la réputation de leurs pays respectifs. Le grand Killian était Irlandais, et le petit Kyle, Écossais. Voir Jones et Gold à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre traduisait presque inévitablement un conflit, une bagarre du sang. Sous le choc Belle porta une main à sa bouche, tandis qu'Emma ne put que murmurer :

-Oh mon Dieu, la fin du monde est sur le point d'arriver... Dis-moi que tu vois ce que je vois, Belle ?

\- Oh, je crois que ça sera une année intéressante... répliqua la brunette.

Killian venait d'échanger une poignée de main avec Kyle. Les deux s'étaient fait une accolade rapide. Il n'y a pas quatre mois, Jefferson et Victor avaient dû se mettre à deux pour retenir Kyle de sauter à la gorge de Killian et de lui hurler qu'il serait mort avant la fin de l'été. Que s'était-il passé cet été pour que ces ennemis de toujours en viennent à adopter un ton amical ?

Les deux amies furent tirées de leur contemplation par Ruby, Mary-Margaret et David, qui venaient d'apparaître à leurs côtés. Ruby Lucas hurlait sa joie de revoir ses amies, ce qui fit tourner la tête des quatre finissants devant eux. Victor sourit au cri de Ruby et lui envoya la main. Jefferson se boucha les oreilles de façon un peu trop théâtrale. Kyle plissa les yeux devant tant d'excitation alors que Regina poussa un soupir de dédain devant ces « jeunes immatures » de 16 ans. Le regard brun de Regina observa chaque visage sauf celui d'Emma. Elle l'ignora complètement, avec classe si c'est possible, avant d'entrelacer ses doigts dans ceux de Kyle. Ce dernier croisa quelques secondes le regard bleu de Belle. Et comme chaque fois qu'elle croisait son regard, elle se sentait perdre ses moyens.

Mary-Margaret poussa un soupir de soulagement quand Regina et Kyle leur firent dos pour s'éloigner. Elle se tourna vers ses amis avant de leur annoncer :

\- Il a des rumeurs qui disent que sa relation avec Kyle est platonique. Elle serait gay et fréquenterait Kyle juste pour emmerder sa mère... Il a une mauvaise réputation.

\- Ils forment un couple depuis qu'ils ont 14 ans. Ça fait 4 ans et ça fait d'eux le plus ancien couple du lycée, le plus solide aussi... Je suis certain qu'à 14 ans, on ne pense pas à ce genre de complot... surtout pas pour cacher qu'on est gay, répliqua David.

\- Oh oui, à 14 ans on peut penser à ça... Avec la mère qu'elle a... Ça expliquerait aussi pourquoi cet été j'ai surpris Gold sortir d'une ruelle en reboutonnant son pantalon. Et je peux dire que ce n'était pas Regina qui est sorti après lui, confessa Emma, sur un ton cynique.

\- C'était qui ? demanda Ruby, la fanatique des potins.

Belle regardait toujours le « couple » Regina et Kyle. Peu importe qu'il soit dépourvu de toute matérialité physique., c'était indéniable que chacun avait l'un pour l'autre une grande affection. Ceci contredisait ceux qui décrivaient Kyle Gold avec un être froid, calculateur, manipulateur et sans cœur.

\- Je ne les ai jamais vus s'embrasser… Et vous ? demanda Ruby.

\- C'est certain qu'on ne pourrait pas remarquer personne s'embrasser autant que David et Mary-Margaret… C'en est presque indécent, taquina Emma.

\- Oh, arrêtez, se plaignit Mary.

La première cloche les arrêta dans leurs fabulations et le petit groupe suivit les autres étudiants vers l'entrée du lycée. Belle marchait un peu en retrait, l'esprit ailleurs, quand Emma vint lui prendre les épaules.

\- Pourquoi ne lui parles-tu jamais ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Kyle. Ce n'est pas compliqué de lui dire « bonjour, ça va », et ce même s'il te répond en grognant.

\- Il ne sait sûrement pas comment je m'appelle.

\- Raison de plus pour lui dire, non ? Comment veux-tu qu'il sache à quel point tu es extraordinaire si tu ne lui parles jamais ?

\- Laisse tomber, Emma.

Emma avait raison, mais Belle préférait garder son espoir intact. Il ne serait plus là l'an prochain et elle ne s'en porterait que mieux. Elle regardait son horaire et pour le premier 120 minutes, elle avait histoire de la civilisation. L'amphithéâtre était à moitié plein quand elle y entra. Elle savait qu'aucun de ses amis n'était dans ce cours, mais elle cherchait du regard au moins une connaissance. Ses yeux tombèrent sur Kyle Gold, assis en plein milieu de la classe, seul de sa rangée. Sans trop savoir comment elle avait trouvé ce courage, elle se dirigea directement vers lui. Il ne semblait pas le remarquer, occupé à sortir son ordinateur portable. Belle se racla la gorge. Kyle releva la tête, surpris, en retirant ses cheveux de son visage.

\- La place est déjà prise ? demanda Belle, d'une voix anormalement calme.

Il ancra son regard au sien, cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de détourner le regard pour ouvrir son portable.

\- Non.

\- Ça te pose problème si je m'assois ici ?

\- Non.

Belle prit place, sortit un cahier de notes et remarqua le regard de Kyle dériver vers son stylo, comme s'il ne savait plus à quoi cela servait depuis l'invention des ordinateurs portables. Il se cala dans sa chaise et ferma les yeux. Quand elle était nerveuse, Belle avait tendance à beaucoup parler. Aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception. Son cœur battait la chamade, elle sentait que ses mains étaient moites.

\- Ça... c'est ton premier choix de cours ?

\- Oui, répliqua Kyle sans ouvrir les yeux.

\- Tu apprécies l'histoire ?

\- Oui.

\- Donc tu vas t'orienter vers l'histoire à l'Université ?

Elle l'entendit pousser un long soupir avant d'ouvrir les yeux et tourner sa tête vers elle.

\- Tu parles toujours autant, Belle ?

Elle soutenait son regard, surprise qu'il connaisse son nom. Il lui fit un sourire en coin avant de se redresser à l'arrivée du professeur. Heureusement que le premier cours était toujours plus facile, Belle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Elle était partagée entre le ton sexy sur lequel il avait prononcé son nom et l'interprétation qu'elle devait faire de ce qu'il lui avait dit. À l'avant, le professeur introduisait la matière qui serait étudiée durant l'année. Belle avait l'esprit ailleurs. Il ne semblait pas se rendre compte de l'effet qu'il lui faisait, ce qui le rendait encore plus sexy aux yeux de Belle. Elle du se secouer la tête pour se recentrer son attention, sachant parfaitement que la session allait être amer et cruelle. Elle n'avait qu'à sentir son odeur pour avoir l'impression de fondre.

Si Belle avait choisi sa place inconsciemment, mais volontairement, Emma Swan avait vécu autre chose. La seule place disponible dans son cours d'introduction à la criminalité était entre Regina Mills et Graham Humbert. Si ce dernier n'était qu'une connaissance, la blonde se sentit quand même rassurée d'être proche d'une personne amicale. Regina fit claquer sa langue contre son palet avant de soupirer avec dégoût lorsqu'Emma s'assit à ses côtés. Elle aurait préféré que Regina l'ignore, un peu comme Kyle fait avec Belle. Le dédain évident de Regina Mills envers elle la rendait mal à l'aise et l'attristait. Surtout qu'Emma était attirée par elle depuis deux ans. Jamais avant elle n'avait eu d'attirance pour une hétérosexuelle. Peut-être que Mary-Margaret avait raison et que c'était la raison du mépris de Regina envers elle. Cette pensée rendit la jeune Emma encore plus arrogante qu'elle pouvait l'être habituellement. Elle tourna son regard vers Regina, la surprenant en pleine séance d'observation de son visage. La brune rougit violemment quand Emma lui fit un clin d'œil, et serra les mâchoires avant de ramener son regard vers l'avant.

Le cœur d'Emma se mit à se débattre devant la réaction de Regina. Elle était un peu plus convaincue que miss Blanchard, dite la bavarde, avait raison : le couple de Kyle et Regina n'était qu'une façade. Animée d'une énergie nouvelle, Emma Swan ne suivit pas son premier cours. Elle devait en parler à Belle. Elles devaient pousser leur plan à un autre niveau. Peut-être même que Belle avait tort ? Peut-être que Kyle Gold savait parfaitement qui était Belle French? Peut-être même que les sentiments étaient partagés, mais qu'il restait silencieux à cause de sa « copine » ? C'était dorénavant évident pour Emma que l'attitude de Regina envers elle était du déni. Emma voulait devenir détective. Et en ce moment, elle se trouvait excellente d'avoir résolu ce qui lui semblait être la plus grande supercherie du lycée de Storybrooke.

L'avant-midi passa rapidement. Emma n'avait eu que le premier cours avec Regina, alors que Belle avait eu deux cours avec Gold. En effet, après la fin du premier cours, elle avait eu un deuxième cours d'histoire, cette fois-ci sur la Rome antique. Mary-Margaret était dans le même cours alors Belle avait dû se retenir d'aller s'asseoir de nouveau près de lui. Elle avait croisé le regard de Kyle, qui lui avait jeté un regard indifférent.

Quand l'heure du déjeuner sonna, Emma accourut vers Belle, qui se dirigeait vers la cafétéria et lui empoigna le bras.

\- Je crois que Mary-Margaret a raison... murmura Emma.

\- À propos de quoi ? demanda Belle.

\- Chut... répliqua doucement Emma.

Elles se mirent en ligne pour aller acheter leur dîner. Emma était collée contre Belle pour que personne ne puisse capter leur conversation.

\- Je crois que Regina et Kyle ne sont que des amis.

Belle sursauta à cette affirmation et plongea son regard dans les yeux verts d'Emma. Elle ne voulait pas penser à ça, surtout pas quand l'objet de son obsession allait être dans tous ses cours d'histoire. Belle ouvrit la bouche, mais du coin de ses yeux elle vit Regina éclater de rire avant de cacher son visage dans le cou de Kyle, qui afficha un large sourire avant de lui embrasser le front. Ils semblaient pourtant être un couple d'amoureux. Belle croisa le regard brun de Gold, qui devint tout à coup froid. Il se pencha vers l'oreille de Regina et cette dernière se referma aussitôt. Kyle se leva et s'approcha des deux jeunes filles.

\- Merde, Kyle arrive, chuchota Belle.

Emma se retourna avec joie vers Kyle en lui souriant.

\- Regardez qui va là !

\- Salut Emma, comment vas-tu ? demanda Kyle, son regard glissant vers Belle.

\- Première année en Senior... Ça va super, des party à n'en plus finir, que demander mieux ?

Gold reporta son regard brun indéchiffrable vers Emma et lui fit un sourire en coin, avant de se placer derrière Belle, pour avoir accès à la nourriture. Elle déglutit avec difficulté. Le corps de Kyle la frôlait et son odeur lui remplissait les narines. Elle crut voir le corps du jeune homme frissonner, mais Belle n'avait aucune envie de se faire des illusions sur Kyle Gold.

Quand Belle prit un plateau, elle sentit le corps de Kyle se coller un peu plus contre son dos. Il lui murmura à l'oreille.

\- Si tu es pour être dans tous mes cours, tu peux arrêter de te casser la tête et t'asseoir à mes côtés…

\- Pardon ? souffla-t-elle la voix légèrement tremblante.

\- Bonne journée... Miss Belle French.

Elle le sentit partir en sifflotant, pour revenir vers une Regina qui ne pouvait plus retenir un éclat de rire. Belle sentit son cœur se serrer devant le tableau. Kyle Gold était-il conscient qu'elle était amoureuse de lui ? Avec ses amis, avait-il fait un pari de la rendre folle, en flirtant avec elle ? Il y avait une rumeur qui liait le suicide de Milah Straton, une jeune adolescente de 17 ans, aux agissements de Kyle. Il l'aurait séduite pour s'amuser, avant de la jeter devant les éclats de rire de Regina Mills. Belle avait toujours cru que c'était juste des ragots mais peut-être s'était-elle trompée. Elle eut mal jusqu'au plus profond de ses tripes quand elle vit Regina embrasser à pleine bouche Gold. Elle croisa le regard de Kyle. Son regard brun était doux, remplit d'une lueur qu'elle ne comprenait pas trop bien, mais qui lui réchauffa le ventre et lui donna une sensation de plaisir entre les cuisses.

Emma avait peut-être raison. Que pouvait bien cacher la relation mystérieuse de Regina et Kyle ?

\- Viens chez moi après les cours, on parlera de ton plan pour... Regina et Kyle, glissa Belle à l'oreille d'Emma.

La blonde se tourna vers le « couple ». Si Kyle se mordit la lèvre inférieure en baissant le regard, , Regina secoua la tête, son regard bien ancré dans les yeux verts d'Emma Swan.

\- Rendons-les fous... Qu'ils deviennent vulnérables... Je suis tannée de ressentir ce sentiment chaque fois que je regarde Regina Mills. Je dois savoir si je rêve ou non.

\- Tu as raison... répliqua Belle avec un sourire tremblant.

Le plan d'Emma était dangereux pour son cœur. Si Regina semblait être perturbée par Emma, rien ne démontrait que Kyle était attiré par Belle. Elle ne connaissait pas les signes, elle ne comprenait pas que la lueur dans les yeux de Gold était du désir, un signe d'adoration pour la petite Belle. L'adolescence était une période ingrate où le paraître est plus important que le désir d'être soi-même. Kyle Gold était l'exemple même de ce sentiment. Il était la brute de l'école. Il cachait pourtant un cœur pur qui ne demandait qu'à aimer et être vraiment aimé. Belle allait devoir travailler aussi dur qu'Emma pour percer la carapace épaisse de ces deux jeunes de 18 ans.

* * *

 **Alors votre verdict ?**

 **Je la continu ou pas ?**


	2. Chapter 2

_Ah j'ai de la pression pour faire un chapitre deux à la hauteur de vos espérance ! PRESSION !_

 _Bon je suis Québécoise, notre système d'éducation fait en sorte qu'on fini le secondaire ( le lycée ) à 16 ans... ensuite nous avons soit deux ans (ou trois pour un métier), de CÉGEP, de 16 à 18 ans, ensuite l'université... Au USA c'est le HIGH SCHOOL, comme au Canada anglais... Donc les deux années des année Senior sont porter sur des cours plus approfondit, et peuvent être mélanger dans entre les 16, 17 ou 18 ans... comme notre CÉGEP ou tu peux avoir un cours à 16 ans avec des gens de 18 ans ( parfois plus âge, car beaucoup de personne retourne au CÉGEP à 30 ans ou plus )_

 _Alors voilà pourquoi, Belle et Emma 16 ans peuvent avoir des cours avec Regina et Gold 18 ans... Mais ça ne sera pas TOUT les cours des finissant qui seront avec les petite jeune :p_

 _Je dois avouer que le chapitre 3 de cette fic est totalement différent de ce que j'avais envisagée quand j'ai développée cette fic... Et j'adore ou elle me mène... Mais avant de savoir ça... voici le chapitre 2_

 _Je voudrais remercier les guest à qui je ne peut répondre personnellement... Je vous aimes_

 _Sur ce bonne lecutre_

* * *

Le reste de l'après-midi se déroula tranquillement pour Belle. Elle avait eu des cours de littérature auxquels Kyle n'était pas inscrit. Elle eut le temps de repenser à ce qui s'était passé à la cafétéria. Est-ce que Kyle avait l'intention de la séduire pour mieux rire d'elle ? Avait-il perçu si facilement qu'il la rendait de plus en plus folle ? Avait-il fait un pari du diable avec Regina Mills pour qu'elle tombe dans ses bras ? Peu importe, se disait Belle, du haut de ses 16 ans et de son inexpérience amoureuse. C'est elle qui s'était fixé comme objectif de le faire tomber amoureux d'elle, dans la mesure du possible.

Quand la cloche annonça la fin de la journée, elle sortit, toujours rêveuse, de son cours de littérature française. Arrivée à son casier, elle ne porta pas attention au jeune homme qui était adossé contre le casier voisin. Belle déposa ses effets en se rappelant qu'elle devait aller rejoindre Emma au gymnase et l'attendre jusqu'à la fin son entraînement d'athlétisme.

\- Yo Gas', tu viens? On va être en retard...

Belle sursauta en entendant la voix de Graham. En levant les yeux, elle croisa le regard bleu du jeune homme près d'elle. Gaston Legum avait 16 ans. Il était le gardien de but de l'équipe de foot du lycée. Grand, beau et très charmeur, il laissait Belle tout à fait indifférente. Quand il s'aperçut que Belle le regardait enfin, il lui fit un sourire.

\- Viens-tu voir la pratique? lui demanda-t-il

\- Euh, non... Je vais rejoindre Emma.

\- La pratique est dans le même gymnase. Tu pourrais me voir...

Graham rejoignit Gaston à cet instant et le prit par l'épaule, en faisant un signe de tête à Belle. Cette dernière savait que Gaston était intéressé par elle, mais rien de ce qu'il dégageait ne l'intéressait. Une coquille vide. Mais comme elle était polie, et qu'elle n'aimait pas faire du mal, elle répondait toujours à ses sourires. C'est tranquillement qu'elle suivit les garçons jusqu'au gymnase. Alors que les deux gars se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires, Belle entra dans le gymnase où plusieurs joueurs étaient déjà présents et se renvoyaient le ballon. Elle s'assit au bas des gradins, d'où elle pourrait voir l'équipe d'athlétisme et jeter un coup de temps en temps vers les joueurs de foot. Son regard fut saisi par l'arrivée de Killian Jones qui sortait du vestiaire en même temps que Kyle Gold. Ce dernier venait de sauter sur son dos pour se faire transporter comme un gamin. De les avoir vus s'échanger une poignée de main le matin même n'était rien finalement avec la vision de l'irlandais qui transportait l'écossais sur son dos en riant.

Killian passa à côté d'elle et lui adressa un magnifique sourire.

\- Salut Bella !

\- Killian... répliqua-t-elle, se sentant devenir faible en croisant le regard de Kyle.

Ce dernier descendit du dos de Killian d'un mouvement de bassin et retomba sur ses pieds devant elle. Il mit un genou par terre pour attacher un de ses souliers. Belle ne put retenir la vision d'une demande en mariage, celle qu'on voit dans les films avec les fanfares, les confettis et les «je t'aime» à tout jamais. Kyle était petit et poids plume, mais il courait vite et il était un des meilleurs marqueurs de l'équipe. Killian, lui, était le capitaine. L'entraîneur devait se régaler d'enfin pouvoir compter sur ce duo à chaque match. Quand Gold se releva, il ne jeta pas un regard à Belle et se dirigea vers le milieu du gymnase pour échanger des balles avec ses coéquipiers. Et vlan pour la demande en mariage! Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être bête! Si elle avait possiblement amplifié un tant soit peu (il va sans dire!), la signification de la proximité de Kyle, elle se serait quand même attendue à un clin d'œil ou un regard furtif. Elle s'en voulait. Ce n'était que la première journée et elle s'emballait déjà! Du calme, Belle French!

C'est plutôt Gaston qui vint s'asseoir aux côtés de Belle le temps de terminer d'enfiler son équipement.

\- Tu vas me regarder finalement! J'ai des chances d'être sélectionné dans la première équipe, tu sais... J'ai 16 ans et je me suis amélioré cet été, tu vas voir, se vanta-t-il à la jeune fille toujours sous le choc de ses pensées absurdes.

Belle remarqua que Kyle leur jetait enfin un coup d'œil, les yeux plissés. Peut-être avait-elle trouvé une manière de se faire remarquer? Au même instant, un cri de joie provenant du haut des gradins le fît lever le poing dans les airs et transforma son visage en un de ses regards prétentieux en direction de Victor, celui était à l'origine de cette démonstration publique d'euphorie. Belle tourna le regard et remarqua que Regina et Victor étaient assis plus haut. Ils étaient venus encourager leurs amis. Gaston se pencha vers elle et lui souffla dans les cheveux pour retrouver son attention. Elle se tourna vers lui en lui faisant un sourire et en lui souhaitant bonne chance pour la sélection. Heureux de ce faux rapprochement, il se permit de lui replacer une une mèche de cheveux derrière une oreille, dégageant ainsi son visage et plongeant son regard dans celui de Belle. Kyle se planta devant eux quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Tu penses plus à flirter ta copine qu'à vouloir faire l'équipe, Legum ?

Gaston se releva rapidement, les joues rouges, avant de se rendre vers le reste de l'équipe. Kyle détaillait Belle d'un regard indéchiffrable.

\- Si tu es pour venir déconcentrer ton copain, abstiens toi. Reste du côté des amateurs d'athlétisme et laisse Gaston à sa pratique.

\- Il n'est pas mon copain...

\- Ummm, répliqua-t-il en quittant sans rien ajouter.

Elle voulait protester, lui faire comprendre que Gaston ne l'intéressait pas du tout, savoir pourquoi il était si autoritaire avec elle, mais elle fut rapidement tirée de ses pensées par Emma venait de terminer sa pratique. Cette dernière, en sueur et épuisée, venait de s'assoir à ses côtés. Belle respirait plus facilement maintenant que son amie était auprès d'elle.

\- Tu es prête, ou tu veux prendre une douche ici ?

\- Pas de douche. On peut regarder l'équipe faire son entraînement, répliqua Emma.

Emma Swan détestait le foot, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils de Belle. Elle se demandait ce que la blonde avait en tête à vouloir regarder des ados en culotte courte qui couraient comme des-poules-pas-de-tête après un ballon. Mais Belle comprit rapidement qu'Emma voulait rester, car Regina Mills était venue encourager son copain. Toutefois, après l'interaction qu'elle avait eue avec Kyle, Belle ne souhaitait pas s'éterniser. Elle se pencha vers son amie pour lui souffler à l'oreille.

\- Il croit que je suis la copine de Gaston…

\- Qui ?

\- Kyle...

Emma tourna la tête vers Belle, avant d'éclater de rire. Regina réagit en poussa un soupir très sonore, pour rappeler aux jeunes femmes qu'elle était là et qu'elle avait un dégoût marqué pour toutes les personnes plus jeunes qu'elle. Emma se tourna vers Regina pour lui faire un clin d'œil.

\- C'est parfait, tu pourras le rendre jaloux, dit Emma à l'intention de Belle.

\- Jaloux de quoi Em' ? Il ne me remarque même pas...

\- Tu viens de me dire qu'il croit que tu sors avec Gaston... Il a remarqué ça.

\- Mais, je ne sors pas avec Gaston...

Devant le regard insistant d'Emma, Belle comprit ce vers quoi l'esprit parfois mal intentionné de son amie amenait la conversation. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise.

\- Non...

\- Allez, ce n'est pas comme si Gaston était le gars le plus sympa du lycée... Il a niaisé torturé bon nombre de filles.

\- Je ne suis pas comme ça. Je n'utiliserai pas Gaston pour rendre Kyle jaloux.

\- Pourquoi pas ?

Belle secoua la tête et ramena son attention vers Kyle, qui venait de frapper violemment le ballon en direction du visage de Gaston. Ce dernier l'arrêta avec habilité. Le gardien de but glissa un regard vers les deux amies, pour remarquer avec fierté que Belle le fixait. Il lui fit un signe de la main, alors que Kyle tourna lui aussi vers Belle. Sentant son cœur battre à une vitesse folle à cause d'un simple regard de Kyle Gold, aussi froid fût-il, Belle savait parfaitement qu'elle lui serait impossible de faire semblant avec Gaston.

\- Je ne pourrais pas faire ça...

\- Je t'assure que oui. Je ferai la même chose.

Belle décrocha son regard de Kyle, pour le tourner vers Emma. Ne comprenant pas ce qu'Emma semblait lui dire elle leva un sourcil.

\- Une nouvelle vient d'arriver au lycée. Dorothée Rabbit. Elle semble me trouver de son goût.

\- Emma Swan ! Tu veux faire croire à cette fille que tu es attirée par elle pour rendre Regina jalouse ? Tu ne sais même pas si elle est gay?

\- C'est la meilleure façon de le savoir! Et en même temps, je pourrais avoir du plaisir.

\- Emma !

La blonde se releva pour envoyer la main en direction de Victor et Regina. Le jeune homme lui répondit avec plaisir. Emma abandonna Belle pour se diriger vers le vestiaire pour aller se changer. Le sifflet qui annonçait la fin de l'entraînement fit sursauter Belle. Gaston venait déjà vers elle.

\- Comment m'as-tu trouvé ?

Elle prit le temps de bien le regarder. Il fallait avouer qu'il était beau, grand et musclé. Il pourrait être agréable de passer du temps avec lui. Elle lui sourit quand son regard dériva sur Killian qui passait près d'elle bras dessus bras dessous avec Kyle. Même si aucun des deux Européens ne lui jeta un regard, Gaston avait suivi ses yeux et avait cru à tort que c'était Killian qui intéressait Belle.

\- Oublie-le... Il n'a toujours pas oublié Milah.

Belle réagit en entendant le nom de la jeune femme qui s'était enlevé la vie l'année dernière. Intéressée, elle demanda à Gaston.

\- Il sortait avec elle ?

\- Oui et non... Milah couchait avec Kyle... répliqua Gaston d'un ton dédaigneux.

\- Kyle ? Kyle Gold ? Mais, il est en couple avec Regina...

Comprenant qu'il était une source officielle de commérages, Belle se rapprocha de lui. Elle posa une main sur son épaule et exploita pour la première fois l'attirance physique que Gaston avait pour elle. Le jeune homme se liquéfia pratiquement et ses yeux semblaient hypnotisés. Sans avoir besoin d'encouragement supplémentaire, il se mit à déblatérer tous les secrets de ses coéquipiers.

\- Kyle ne couche pas avec Regina... En fait, ils ne font rien de ce qu'un couple fait ensemble. Milah couchait avec Kyle, tout en sortant avec Killian. Gold n'était pas amoureux d'elle, mais Killian en était fou. Je crois que Milah était amoureuse de Kyle... et que l'indifférence de Kyle l'a poussée à se tuer. Ça me surprend de voir Killian agir comme ça avec ce petit con...

Belle était sous le choc. Une conversation de quelques minutes avec Gaston lui en avait appris plus qu'elle avait pu réunir d'informations en un an. Regina et Kyle n'étaient donc qu'une façade. Mais Belle n'avait pas le courage de lui faire croire qu'elle s'intéressait à lui seulement pour en savoir plus et rendre Kyle jaloux. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées quand elle sentit Gaston se coller un peu plus à elle.

\- Dis, aimerais-tu venir au party de Killian vendredi soir ?

\- Ce n'est pas que pour les élèves de terminale ?

\- Oui... mais il invite l'équipe au complet... et on... on peut être accompagné…

Savoir que Kyle serait présent donnait envie à Belle d'accepter, mais elle n'était pas à son aise dans les fêtes où l'alcool circulait illégalement. Elle détestait être entourée par trop de monde et préférait ses livres à n'importe quelle fête.

\- Tu pourrais m'accompagner et.. Enfin... j'aimerais beaucoup ça.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour refuser poliment quand Emma arriva près d'eux.

\- Ça lui fera plaisir d'y aller avec toi, Gaston...

Gaston se leva d'un bond, le visage rouge, avant de balbutier qu'il viendrait chercher Belle chez elle vers 19 h ce vendredi soir. Il se dirigea rapidement vers les vestiaires. Sous le choc, Belle le suivit du regard quand son regard dériva soudainement sur Kyle se dirigeaient à la rencontre de Regina. La brunette se tourna vers son amie, son regard voilé de colère.

\- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

\- Il faisait pitié à essayer de ne pas te dévorer du regard... Et tu seras à la même fête que le beau Kyle Gold…

\- Je n'avais pas envie d'y être, moi...

\- Voyons Belle, ce n'est qu'une fête. En plus la maison sera remplie de terminal compte toi chanceuse.

La pression sociale donnait des nausées à Belle. Elle s'était fixé comme règle de ne pas y prêter attention, mais à 16 ans, son désir de plaire était plus fort que sa volonté. Être entourée de finissants lui faisait peur. Et accompagner un des seuls jeunes de 16 ans de l'équipe de foot lui glaçait le sang. Belle connaissait le visage de la plupart des finissants. Être dans une maison avec eux où tous seraient saouls ne lui procurait aucune envie, même si Kyle y était. Elle secoua la tête avant de sortir du gymnase en trombe, devant le regard surpris d'Emma.

\- Belle ? BELLE, ne sois pas si offensée et farouche… Gaston ne demande que ça...

Belle avait entendu la dernière phrase de sa meilleure amie et sentit ses joues devenir rouges de honte et de colère. Emma avait dit ça assez fort pour que toutes les personnes présentes puissent l'entendre!

Se retrouvant seule, sans son amie, Emma Swan se sentit mal. Elle avait vu Kyle suivre Belle du regard avait senti une pulsion qui l'avait poussé à agir et dire ces paroles. Elle baissa le regard devant l'air froid et dégoûté de Gold. Belle était la seule à qui elle pouvait tout dire et à cause de sa fixation sur Regina Mills, elle venait de pousser sa meilleure amie à entrer dans un cercle vicieux. Emma savait que Belle aimait tendrement et passionnément Kyle Gold et que sa machination avait fait en sorte que l'image de Sainte Belle était ternie.

Emma retenait une forte envie de pleurer, se maudissant de toutes ses forces. Elle ne remarqua pas Regina arriver vers elle.

\- Si ton but était de faire fuir la seule personne qui est capable de te supporter, tu as réussi, Swan.

\- De quoi je me mêle, Mills ? grogna Emma.

\- S'il y a une personne qui est appréciée de tout le lycée, c'est bien Belle... Insinuer qu'elle devrait coucher avec Gaston Legum, ce n'est pas bien brillant.

\- Je n'ai jamais rien dit de tel.…

\- Ah bon ?

C'était la première fois que les deux filles avaient une conversation aussi longue et c'était insensé. Regina prenait la défense de Belle alors qu'Emma était sur la défensive. Elles se défièrent du regard quand Kyle prit Regina par la taille, et attaqua Emma d'une voix froide.

\- Et la lancer dans les bras d'un gars qui a autant de cadavres dans son placard est suicidaire…

\- Tu es jaloux ? répliqua Emma, ne sachant plus où se mettre.

\- Tu ne comprends rien... dit Kyle, avant de forcer Regina à le suivre.

Cette dernière eut de la difficulté à décrocher son regard de celui d'Emma, mais fini par prendre Kyle par la taille à son tour et s'éloigner d'Emma. Épuisée et attristée, Emma se rassit sur dans gradins. Il lui était de plus en plus difficile de retenir ses larmes. Elle se dit qu'elle devait aller demander pardon à Belle, quand elle sentit quelqu'un s'assoir à ses côtés. Elle tourna son visage inondé de larmes pour constater avec surprise qu'il s'agissait de Killian Jones.

\- Kyle a raison, _love._ Belle est trop bien pour une merde comme ce Gaston.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Tu le demandes vraiment?

\- …

Killian se releva en passant une main dans ses cheveux et s'éloigna de la blonde avant de se raviser et de revenir vers elle.

\- Demande-toi pourquoi il n'a pas vraiment d'ami... Pourquoi il n'arrête pas de répandre des rumeurs ? Demande-toi ce qui s'est vraiment passé avec Milah l'an passé. Et sache que Belle n'a pas besoin de lui pour attirer l'attention de Kyle...

Sur ses mots il quitta le gymnase en sifflotant. Se sentant encore plus coupable, Emma sortit son portable et envoya un texto à Belle.

 _Je suis vraiment désolée... On peut se voir ce soir ?_

Elle n'avait aucune envie de rentrer chez elle et de se retrouver seule à broyer du noir. Depuis les deux ans qu'elle habitait à Storybrooke, elle n'avait jamais passé une soirée sans Belle. Comme la réponse de Belle n'arrivait pas, elle poussa un soupir et sortit à son tour du gymnase, la tête basse.

Emma marchait en direction du Granny's, l'esprit ailleurs, quand quelqu'un lui attrapa le bras. Elle n'était pas au bout de ses surprises. Elle croisa le regard de Dorothée et répondit à son sourire par une grimace. Emma n'avait pas envie de jouer. Elle voulait Belle.

\- Tu as finalement quitté ta copine?

\- Ma copine ? Mais de qui tu parles ?

\- De Belle French...

Emma ouvrit la bouche pour démentir, et la referma aussitôt. Une nouvelle idée germait dans sa tête. Ce serait un plan moins dangereux et peut-être que cette idée plus à son amie. Oui! Faire croire qu'elle était en couple avec Belle était moins dangereux que de la laisser aller dans les bras de Gaston Legum, surtout après les mises en garde de Regina, Kyle et Killian. Même si c'était une idée à la con, et que n'importe qui aurait pu lui dire, Emma ne tenait pas compte du tout que tous les élèves dotés d'une intelligence moyenne avaient remarqué que la jeune brunette était folle de Kyle Gold.

Emma Swan était une personne d'action. Elle agissait pour réfléchir ensuite. Elle ne savait même pas si Belle était encore son amie, mais elle avait en tête de rendre Regina Mills assez jalouse pour qu'elle se trahisse.

\- Nous nous sommes un peu disputées...

\- Oui j'ai entendu ça… Prétendre qu'elle est intéressée à Gaston est malin, mais tu ne peux pas me berner, moi. Elle est trop coincée pour toi...

Emma allait répliquer pour prendre la défense de sa meilleure amie quand son portable se mit à vibrer dans sa poche. Elle le sortit, et sourit à la lecture du message.

 _Tu peux venir à la boutique de mon père... On a à parler..._

\- Je suis désolée, Dorothée, mais Belle m'attend.

Emma s'éloigna en espérant ne pas avoir rajouté de l'huile sur le feu après avoir raconté ce mensonge à Dorothée Rabbit.

* * *

 **Je dois avouer qu'écris ''football'' me fais bizarre, car en Amérique du Nord on appel ça ''Soccer'' pour nous le football n'est pas du tout comme le votre lool**

 **Bah ... comment l'avez vous trouver ce chapitre, je vous poste le 3 la semaine prochaine ?**


	3. Chapter 3

_Je suis agréablement surprise de la réaction sur cette fic d'ado ! Je voulais faire du léger...et c'est quand même plus léger... MAIS, MAIS je suis qui je suis... Je garde du drame en moi quand même... Le drame ici est dans la famille Gold !_

 _Pour ce qui est de Moe French ! Bon nous sommes tous d'accord qu'il est un gros con ! Ne respectant pas que sa fille soit amoureuse du DARK ONE... Ici je le voulais différent... TRÈS différent... J'Adore mon Moe French.._

 _L'histoire a dérivée énormément de ce que je voulais faire originalement... J'ai voulu amener les chose plus facilement, sachant parfaitement que les deux jeunes filles de 16 ans sont amoureuse, depuis pour Emma deux ans et Belle 10 ans, des têtue Regina et Gold. Alors la situation de ce chapitre fera en sorte que les deux jeunes fille entreront dans le groupe des finissants... amenant des situations de rapprochement plus facilement... Voilà :p_

 _Je veux remercier ceux à qui je ne peux répondre personnellement, je vous aime._

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

Belle restait silencieuse suite aux explications du nouveau plan d'Emma. Après avoir fait son spectacle dans le gymnase, lui disant d'accepter la proposition de Gaston et de rendre Kyle jaloux, voilà que cette dernière lui proposait de faire semblant d'être en couple avec elle. Belle en échappa le bouquet de fleurs qu'elle venait de terminer et prévoyait placer dans la vitrine de la boutique de son père.

\- Tu es sérieuse ? demanda Belle.

\- Oui! Avoue que c'est fantastique... Quand Dorothée m'a dit ça, j'ai vu l'occa...

\- Attends... Il y a vraiment des personnes qui croient que nous formons un couple toi et moi ?

Emma se pencha vers sa meilleure amie, et avec un ton taquin, elle répondit à Belle.

\- Tu es une superbe fille, mon amie...

\- Oh, arrête...

\- Te voir avec une autre personne va rendre fou Kyle et il ne pourra plus te résister...

\- Kyle ? Vous parlez de Kyle Gold ? intervient Moe, le père de Belle.

Les deux adolescentes sursautèrent à l'arrivée de ce dernier dans leur conversation. Il portait dans ses bras plusieurs bouquets fraîchement assemblés. Belle baissa le regard. Elle ne voulait pas que son père soit au courant de son attirance pour le rebelle de la ville. Son père déposa les bouquets sur la table devant lui, et attendit une réponse. Emma eut pitié de son amie et répondit à sa place.

\- Oui, de Kyle Gold...

\- Tu as le béguin pour le fils de Malcolm Gold ? demanda Moe en fixant sa fille.

\- Papa...

\- C'est de ton âge… Je suis toujours surpris de constater à quel point le temps passe vite. Tu grandis, ma petite fleur. Kyle a 18 ans... Il...

\- Papa, s'il te plaît. Je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi.

\- Je sais, ma puce. Kyle est un bon petit gars, toujours poli... Il ne l'a pas eu facile dans la vie. Mais il n'est pas avec la fille de Cora Mills ?

Les deux amies étaient sous le choc du ton sympathique et compréhensif de Moe French en parlant de Kyle. Le père de Belle n'avait pas la réputation d'être un homme au caractère conciliant, encore moins quand un garçon tournait autour de sa précieuse fille. Il avait chassé le pauvre Will Scarlett à coup de balai quand il était venu chanter sous la fenêtre de Belle cet été. Le pauvre garçon était gentil et poli, mais Moe ne le voulait pas près de Belle. Inversement, il venait d'apprendre que sa fille avait un béguin pour Kyle Gold, le mauvais garçon de la ville et il le comparait à « un bon petit gars ». Belle se dit qu'il lui manquait certainement des informations dans l'histoire.

\- Oui, mais on croit que c'est une façade, répliqua Emma, sortant Belle de son choc émotionnel.

\- Ça ne me surprendrait pas ça... Regina et Kyle sont de bons enfants avec de mauvais parents... Ils ont dû y voir une échappatoire à leur vie misérable. Et vous avez un plan pour faire en sorte que Kyle remarque Belle ?

\- Papa... arrête.

\- Bah, quoi ?

\- OK, c'est bizarre... Tu... tu parles de lui comme si tu le connaissais.

\- Je connais son père, c'est suffisant...

Le visage de son père se referma quand il évoqua le nom de Malcolm Gold. Emma avait croisé l'homme que peu de fois depuis son arrivée dans la ville, et elle en avait été mal à l'aise chaque fois en croisant son regard. Il se dégageait de cet homme une aura malsaine, une noirceur qui n'augurait rien de positif. Belle se cacha le visage entre ses mains. La conversation dérivait vers un chemin qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'emprunter. Parler de son amour pour Kyle à son père n'avait jamais été dans ses priorités, même si une partie de son cœur s'était réchauffé par les mots tendres de son père envers l'adolescent. Elle ressentait la honte que Moe ait surpris leur conversation.

\- Je peux sortir... aller marcher avec Emma ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui, si tu veux ma puce... ne rentre pas plus tard que 22 h, par contre.

Belle se leva et embrassa son père sur la joue avant de sortir en courant de la boutique. Emma salua Moe et sortit rejoindre sa meilleure amie, qui secouait la tête dans tous les sens.

\- Ton père est « cool ». Il me surprendra toujours... Il ne s'opposera pas à ton mariage avec Kyle.

\- Emma Swan, arrête un peu avec Kyle... Allons au parc.

Elles marchèrent en silence. Emma n'osa pas insister sur son plan et Belle ne pensait qu'à effacer l'intervention de son père de sa mémoire. Il était près de 21 h quand elles arrivèrent au parc. Le soleil de fin d'été s'effaçait pour laisser place à la noirceur. Elles s'assirent sur un banc, écoutant le bruit de la ville tout autour d'elles. Emma construisait son argumentation dans sa tête : elle était obsédée par Regina Mills et avait besoin d'être certaine à 100 % si elle était aux femmes. Elle voulait la rendre folle. Belle contrôlait mieux ses sentiments pour Kyle, car elle ne croyait pas à ses chances et elle voulait continuer à rêver de lui sans la déception que jamais le jeune homme ne partagerait ses sentiments. Emma savait qu'elle avait davantage besoin de Belle que Belle avait besoin d'elle pour se faire remarquer de Kyle. C'est ce que Killian lui avait donné comme information. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour réexpliquer son plan quand la voix de Killian Jones se fit entendre.

 _-Mate_ , _mate_... Kyyyyle attend.

Elles virent Kyle arriver dans le parc, suivi de près par l'irlandais qui courait derrière lui. Gold avait dans ses mains un bâton de baseball en aluminium. Killian le retint par les épaules.

\- Kyle, ça ne sert à rien...

\- Au contraire... hurla Kyle.

\- Ça ne fera qu'empirer la situation, laisse tomber...

Kyle se défit de son emprise pour traverser le parc et se rendre sur la rue d'en face.

\- Kyle, il aura gagné sur toi si tu fais ça... Et c'est encore toi qui en souffriras...

\- Je m'en fous! Ce vieux fou a fini de me prendre pour _punching bag..._

\- Tu crois que démolir sa voiture va le faire s'arrêter... Viens chez moi...

\- Non.! Je vais le faire seul…

\- Kyle, il va finir par te tuer un jour...

Les deux adolescents disparurent du champ de vision des deux amies. Leurs voix devenaient inaudibles. Emma se leva et fit signe à Belle de la suivre, mais cette dernière n'avait pas envie de se faire remarquer. La curiosité étant parfois un vilain défaut, Belle se leva quand même pour suivre la blonde. Il ne fallait chercher bien loin pour comprendre que Kyle avait encore reçu des coups de son père violent. Killian avait mentionné que Malcolm finirait par le tuer et ça terrifiait Belle. Elle se demandait si en parler à son père envenimerait la situation ou permettrait de l'améliorer. Ses pensées furent rapidement chassées par la crise de violence que Kyle fit subir à la Cadillac de son père, stationnée en face de la boutique de Moe French. Chaque fois qu'un morceau volait en éclat par les coups assénés par Gold, il hurlait. Les passants, témoins du débordement de violence du jeune homme, se figeaient. Un hurlement encore plus fort les liquéfia tous. Malcolm Gold sortit du Rabbit Hole, et plusieurs personnes préférèrent s'effacer. Killian attrapa le bras de son nouvel ami pour l'informer que son père s'avançait vers eux et qu'il semblait être dans une colère noire. Emma recula, prenant Belle par les épaules. La blonde se disait qu'il valait mieux ne pas se mêler des chicanes de famille. Mais la brunette, elle, se fâchait de plus en plus en constatant que tous les adultes présents laissaient Kyle à son propre sort. Comment personne ne pouvait venir en aide à un adolescent face à un père si violent ?

Malcolm se posta devant son fils, il le frappa de son poing au visage.

\- Petite merde de mes deux... Comment as-tu osé ?

Kyle essaya de se relever, les lèvres en sang, la main toujours serrée autour du manche de son bâton de baseball. Killian l'aidait à se tenir debout, mais les yeux de Kyle semblèrent rouler dans le vide. Le coup avait été fort. Il chancelait toujours, soutenu par son ami, quand Malcolm leva de nouveau son poing. Mais cette fois-ci son poing atterrit dans la main de Moe French, qui venait de se placer devant Kyle pour le protéger. Le père Gold grogna sa frustration devant l'intervention, mais le fleuriste était plus grand et gros que Malcolm. Et Moe savait que ce dernier avait la lâcheté de frapper son fils, mais s'écraserait devant un autre adulte.

\- Tasse-toi, Moe, c'est entre ce parasite et moi...

\- Tu ne frapperas plus jamais ton fils, Malcolm.

\- Ce tas de merde a détruit ma voiture...

Moe se tourna vers Kyle, qui semblait reprendre ses esprits et être capable de tenir sur ses deux pieds sans l'aide de Killian.

\- Ton fils travaillera pour moi et je te paierai tes réparations...

\- Tu me paies tout de suite...

\- Tu passeras demain matin... Et ton fils dort chez moi ce soir... Pour la suite, on verra.

\- Monsieur French, je…, commença Kyle.

Moe lui jeta un regard et sourit au jeune homme. Ce dernier baissa le regard. Belle s'approcha de son père, fière qu'il ait été celui qui soit intervenu. Elle ne comprenait pas encore le sens des mots « ton fils dort chez moi ce soir», ni ce que ça impliquait pour elle. Emma, elle n'avait rien perdu et applaudit le revirement de situation. Kyle allait être près de Belle, dans une maison aimante où personne ne le jugerait pour ses actions. Killian serra les épaules de son ami, soulagé de le savoir, pour cette nuit du moins, en sécurité loin de son père. Emma se dit qu'elle devait absolument demander à l'irlandais ce qui s'était passé pour que ces deux-là deviennent des amis.

Rapidement, Malcolm s'éloigna après avoir craché sur les pieds de son fils. Moe ordonna à Killian de rentrer chez lui en lui assurant qu'il prendra soin de Kyle.

\- Belle. Viens, on rentre...

Au nom de la jeune fille, Kyle se raidit. Il se rendait compte seulement maintenant qu'elle avait été présente pendant toute l'altercation avec son père. Il tourna son visage pour rencontrer le regard azur de lui sourit timidement en avançant vers lui. La panique étouffa Kyle. Il avait été frappé par son père devant l'adolescente, devant l'être pur et parfait qu'était _sa_ Belle. Killian promit à Kyle de venir le chercher le lendemain matin pour aller à l'école et s'éloigna en empoignant le bras d'Emma. , Cette dernière ne fit qu'un signe de main à Belle, lui indiquant qu'elle allait l'appeler une fois rendue à la maison.

\- Euh... Monsieur French... je vous remercie... mais je peux me débrouiller seul.

\- Je sais ça, mon grand. Mais cette nuit pas question de dormir dans le parc, tu viens manger un vrai repas et dormir dans un vrai lit...

Kyle jeta de nouveau un regard vers Belle. La honte s'emparait de lui Elle venait d'apprendre qu'il dormait souvent dehors, qu'il mangeait peu, quoique avec son poids plume c'était une évidence. Mal à l'aise devant autant de gentillesse, Kyle se dit qu'il n'aurait qu'à fuir la maison French quand tout le monde dormirait. Moe se mit à marcher devant les deux jeunes gens alors que Belle vient prendre le bras de Kyle pour l'aider à marcher. Le jeune homme sentit son sang bouillir malgré la main fraîche et douce de l'adolescente sur son bras. Il se dit que ça allait être impossible de cacher ses sentiments pour cet ange s'il était trop près d'elle.

Il prit place dans la voiture de Moe, assit sur la banquette arrière, il laissa ses cheveux cacher son visage, sentant le regard du père French sur lui au travers du rétroviseur. Le silence dans l'habitacle fut troublé par la sonnerie du portable de Kyle, qui sursauta violemment avant de répondre sans regarder qui était l'interlocuteur.

\- Quoi ? jappa-t-il dans le combiné.

\- Kyle ? questionna Regina.

\- Regina... je…, répliqua Kyle, la voix cassée par les émotions.

Belle essaya de ne pas le regarder, mais elle sentit le regard de son père sur elle. Belle savait maintenant qu'il n'était pas vraiment en couple avec la jeune Mills, Gaston le lui avait confirmé. Mais devait-elle faire confiance au jeune homme qui semblait vouer une haine féroce à Kyle. Elle tendit l'oreille pour mieux entendre.

\- Killian m'a appelé. Ça va ?

\- Non... je... oh… Regina, je suis tellement épuisé... chuchota Kyle, la voix enrouée de pleurs.

\- Où es-tu? Veux-tu que je vienne te chercher ?

\- Je suis avec Moe French... le fleuriste... je… je vais dormir là ce soir.

\- Moe French, le père de Belle... de TA Belle ?

Kyle leva les yeux pour être certain que ni le père et la fille le regardait avant de baisser encore plus la voix et de répondre à Regina.

\- Oui...

\- Oh Kylou... c'est le bon moment. Dis-lui enfin ce que tu ressens.

\- Regina, arrête...

\- Tu m'appelles si ça ne va pas... Je suis sérieuse. Peu importe l'heure. Et laisse-toi aimer. crois-moi je crois que Belle ne demande que ça... Et tu en as besoin.

\- Je t'ai toi, pas besoin de rien d'autre, répliqua-t-il, le ton légèrement plus fort pour être certain que Belle avait comprit.

Au bout de la ligne il entendu Regina pousser un soupir de découragement devant son obstination à cacher ses vrais sentiments pour Belle. Sa véritable raison était qu'il ne sentait pas digne d'avoir l'attention de la jeune femme. Elle était belle comme une déesse, d'une bonté à faire rougir les missionnaires et une d'intelligence débordante. À côté de Belle French, il n'était qu'un petit insignifiant, un bon à rien comme disait son père. Regina le réprimandant pour sa tête de cochon, lui fit encore promettre de l'appeler s'il avait besoin, et raccrocha rapidement. Il avait dû se mordre la langue devant l'insistance de son amie à propos de Belle pour ne pas lui rappeler sa propre obstination par rapport à Emma Swan. Même si leurs raisons étaient différentes ils étaient incapables de dire aux êtres aimés qu'ils étaient intéressés. Kyle n'aimait pas se faire remettre à sa place par Regina pour des raisons de cœur. Ils n'avaient que 18 ans et ils trouvaient déjà la vie difficile. Ils croyaient à tort qu'Emma et Belle pourraient leur compliquer davantage.

Le reste du trajet se déroula en silence, un silence que Kyle appréciait énormément. Une fois entré dans la maison des French, il sentit l'atmosphère chaleureuse de cette famille et il eut envie d'éclater en sanglot. Mais un homme ne pleure pas répète toujours son père.

\- Va prendre une douche mon gars, je vais préparer quelque chose à manger.

\- Merci, vous n'êtes pas obligé...

\- Je le sais parfaitement. J'en ai envie... Tout le monde mérite un bon départ dans la vie. Allez, va te laver. Je vais essayer de trouver des vêtements qui pourraient te faire. Belle, montre-lui où est la salle de bain.

Cette dernière fit des gros yeux à son père, qui lui répondit en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Elle ne savait pas comment elle devait agir devant son père qui semblait vouloir jouer les entremetteurs. Le regard de Belle tomba sur Kyle, qui retirait ses cheveux de son visage pour les placer vers l'arrière, la regardant de ses grands yeux bruns. Il était là, chez elle, devant elle, qui attendait qu'elle lui indique où se trouvait la salle de bain. Il serait ensuite nu sous la douche. Sa douche. Celle à côté de sa chambre. Cette douche qu'elle utilisait chaque matin. Sentant de nouveau cette sensation entre ses cuisses, elle rougit avant de marmonner à Kyle de la suivre.

Le sang avait séché sur ses lèvres qui commençaient à gonfler, mais elle avait pour la première fois une envie presque qu'incontrôlable de l'embrasser, de chasser son regard hanté pour une lueur plus brillante. Quand elle arrêta devant une porte fermée, Kyle la frôla et lui fit un sourire tremblant.

\- Les... les serviettes sont en dessous de l'évier...

\- Merci, Belle...

Une force s'empara de Belle qui tendit un doigt pour venir effleurer les lèvres enflées de Kyle, qui au toucher, ferma doucement les yeux et laissa échapper involontairement un soupir. Rapidement, elle le laissa seul devant la porte et retourna avec son père dans la cuisine, avec une sensation inconfortable d'humidité entre ses cuisses.

Kyle entra dans la douche rapidement, laissant l'eau couler sur son cou. Le toucher de Belle l'avait électrocuté au point qu'il laissa sa main glisser le long de son ventre pour prendre son membre gonflé de désir. Il déposa le front sur le carrelage froid de la douche, montant et descendant sa main sur son pénis, se soulageant comme à chaque fois qu'il pensait à Belle French. Sa respiration devint rapidement saccadée. Il écarta légèrement les cuisses et bougea sa main plus rapidement, sentant le plaisir monter dans son ventre avant de lâcher un long râle et d'exploser dans la douche. Sa semence coula sur le mur pour tomber dans la douche et se mélanger avec l'eau. Une main toujours sur lui, il ralentit le mouvement tandis que de l'autre, il effaçait les traces de son désir pour la fille French. Honteux de s'être laissé aller dans la maison de Moe French, il se lava rapidement et sortit pour s'essuyer avec une serviette. Il se regarda dans le miroir, se demandant vraiment comment une fille comme Belle pourrait aimer un gars comme lui, quand un petit coup à la porte le fit sursauter violemment.

\- J'ai trouvé du vieux linge de mon adolescence. C'est passé date, mais c'est ce que j'ai trouvé de plus petit, dit Moe

\- M... merci.

Il entoura la serviette autour de sa taille, ouvrit la porte et Moe lui donna les vêtements. C'était trop grand évidemment, mais c'était du linge propre. Il mit le chandail violet sur lequel était écrit en grosses lettres jaunes : STORYBROOKE 1983. Le jogging bleu foncé lui tombait aux pieds, Kyle dut serrer la ceinture. Se foutant de ce qu'il avait l'air, il sortit de la salle de bain pour aller rejoindre le père et la fille dans la cuisine. L'odeur de la lasagne réveilla son estomac qui hurlait sa présence.

\- J'ai réchauffé un reste de repas...

Kyle s'assit à la table alors que Moe partit préparer la chambre d'ami pour la nuit. Belle jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts, se forçant pour ne pas le regarder manger. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que sa logorrhée verbale reprenne de plus belle.

\- Où penses-tu aller à l'université l'an prochain ?

\- Je ne pense pas y aller.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je n'ai pas d'argent...

\- Tu es un joueur de football exceptionnel. Tu pourrais avoir une bourse, non ?

\- Il faut en faire la demande, répliqua Kyle dans un souffle.

Il avait leur première vraie conversation depuis toujours, et ils se connaissaient depuis 10 ans. Aucun des deux ne sentait l'électricité qui circulait entre eux. Ils étaient perdus dans le regard de l'autre, quand les pas de Moe revinrent vers la cuisine. Kyle baissa la tête en premier et engloutit son repas dans un temps record. Il se retira rapidement dans la chambre d'ami, essayant maladroitement de s'éloigner de Belle pour calmer son cœur qui battait trop rapidement à son goût.

Il resta assis sur le lit en entendant que la maisonnée soit endormie, pour pouvoir s'enfuir par la fenêtre et terminer sa nuit sur un banc dans le parc. Peut-être qu'il irait chez Killian, comme il l'avait proposé. Ou peut-être qu'il appellerait Regina. Sa mère était hors de la ville et le père de Regina, Henry, est sympathique. Au loin, il attendit la sonnerie d'un portable et la voix enjouée de Belle.

\- Oui, oui tout va bien... Non, non, il dort...

Quelle voix magnifique se dit-il. Il se glissa sous les draps du lit, et trop heureux d'être sur un vrai matelas, il ferma ses paupières. Il se maudit d'être aussi faible, de se laisser bercer par le rire de Belle dans la pièce d'à côté. Il était définitivement fou amoureux de cette fille et il ne devait pas se laisser aller à ce sentiment.

* * *

 **Voilà... Regina et Kyle sont aussi amoureux de nos petite de 16 ans...**

 **Un chapitre axé sur Gold et Belle peut-être, mais je devais amener la situation qui ferait que Emma et Belle soit maintenant dans le groupe des 18 ans...**

 **Il aura bien une conversation entre Emma et Regina dans le chapitre 4... mais pas sur elles, pas tout de suite voyons... mais le malaise est présent ;) Belle et Kyle seront plus proche... et je donne ENFIN l'Explication de l'amitié Killian Kyle :p**

 **J'aime bien qu'ils se détestent, mais je n'ai pas souvenir d'avoir lu une fic ou ils étaient... des meilleurs amis...**

 **Tout ça est pour la semaine prochaine... Si vous voulez toujours une suite à cette histoire.**


	4. Chapter 4

_J'appelle ce chapitre, celui de transition... C'est le dernier avant que les chose avance... avec beaucoup de complication et de secret évidement !_

 _Les deux jeunes de 16 ans... font partit du groupe des 18 ans ! L'Adolescence est certe une période difficile, c'est là qu'on se découvre, qu'on s'accepte ou non. C'est aussi les premier pas de l'amour, du sexe, drogue, alcool et autre... C'est aussi une période ou que c'est facile de se laisser aller la rire... quand nous sommes avec des gens qui nous font du bien... Une nouvelle facette de Kyle Gold sera découverte ici, nouvelle pour Belle et Emma, le côté farceur que coquin du dude !_

 _Regina et Emma on une première vrai conversion... qui ne les concerne pas évidement, et Emma du haut de ses 16 ans, fera encore une gaffe !_

 _Et une belle conversation entre Belle et Killian, comme j'ai dis j'adore leur amitié dans la série ! Et le pourquoi Gold et Killian son de BFF !_

 _Je voulais remercier les guest à qui je ne peux répondre personellement, je vous aime !_

 _Sur ce bonne lecture_

* * *

Le matin arriva comme la rosée, tirant lentement du sommeil un Kyle Gold désorienté. Lui qui avait souhaité partir en catimini dans la nuit, se réveillait la main sur son ventre nu, encore embrouillé du rêve érotique mettant en scène Belle French et lui-même. Ces images l'avaient bercé toute la nuit. Il s'assit dans le lit et passa sa main dans ses cheveux dépeignés. Il entendit des rires dans la cuisine. Ceci contrastait avec l'humeur habituelle de son père le matin et des cris qui commençaient dès son lever. Tendant l'oreille, son cœur manqua un battement quand il entendit le rire de la source de son désir et celui d'Emma Swan. Il grogna en se levant et remit son linge sale de la veille avant de descendre.

\- Hey, mais voilà « le beau » aux bois dormant, chantonna Emma.

\- Ummm, grogna Gold, en s'assoyant lourdement sur la chaise en face de Belle.

\- Tu... Tu as bien dormi, Kyle ? demanda timidement Belle.

Il détestait la sensation agréable qu'il ressentait quand elle prononçait son prénom. Il lui répondit en haussant les épaules. Maurice était déjà parti à la boutique, mais avait laissé une note à l'intention de Kyle, lui demandant de se rendre à la boutique à la fin des classes pour travailler. Jamais personne ne lui avait donné cette chance. Jamais avant Maurice French. Il ne comprenait pas ce que le fleuriste voyait en lui, mais Kyle se promit de ne pas gâcher cette opportunité. Il mangea rapidement son petit déjeuner, tandis qu'Emma parlait avec entrain à Belle.

\- Habituellement, on va au lycée en bus... Tu... tu n'es pas supposé arriver avec Regina normalement? demanda Belle à Kyle

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que son portable sonna l'arrivée d'un message texte. Il sourit vaguement à son écran avant de répondre.

\- Killian est devant... Il nous amène tous à l'école...

Kyle se leva sans jeter un regard aux jeunes filles, qui étaient sous le choc. Comme ça, sans rien ajouter Kyle venait de les inviter à partir à l'école avec Killian et lui, en voiture. Emma était contente, alors que Belle ne savait pas trop comment se sentir. Elles allaient arriver au lycée en même temps que Killian et Kyle. Elles allaient se faire remarquer et Belle détestait ça. Gold sortit de l'appartement et fit un signe à une personne déjà assise dans la voiture du côté passager. Emma qui s'était donné un air hautain d'être invitée dans la voiture d'un finissant déchanta quand elle reconnut Regina Mills. Cette dernière fixait son copain d'un regard inquiet, mais ses yeux dérivèrent rapidement vers les deux adolescentes. Elle grimaça lorsque Kyle arriva devant elle.

\- Emma Swan a dormi là aussi ? murmura Regina.

\- Nah… Elle était là ce matin quand je me suis réveillé... Allez, les filles. Hop dans la voiture, répliqua un Kyle joueur devant le regard horrifié de Regina.

Il prit place à l'avant aux côtés de Killian, ce qui força Regina à se déplacer vers l'arrière. Gold ancra son regard vers le rétroviseur, pouvant ainsi se permettre d'observer Regina entrer dans la voiture, alors que Belle poussait légèrement Emma pour qu'elle entre en deuxième. Kyle du de mordre l'intérieur de la joue, sachant parfaitement que Regina était troublée par la jeune Swan. Quand les trois filles s'entassèrent à l'arrière de la petite voiture jaune de Killian Jones, ce dernier annonça d'une façon humoristique le départ.

\- Mesdames et messieurs, attachez vos ceintures, je n'ai pas confiance en ce conducteur... Et c'est parrrrtit.

À l'arrière, le silence n'avait d'égal que le malaise des trois jeunes filles. Les cuisses d'Emma étaient collées contre celles de Regina et de Belle. Cette dernière essayait de calmer son cœur et de se donner une contenance pour paraître à l'aise. Elle se concentrait sur la conversation entre les deux jeunes hommes assit devant, heureuse de voir Kyle dans sa réalité. Regina agissait à la limite de la bouderie. Quand Killian l'avait appelée la veille pour lui dire ce qui s'était passé entre Kyle et son père, elle avait pris peur. Elle était convaincue qu'un jour on allait lui annoncer que Malcolm avait assassiné son fils et qu'elle devrait affronter cette vie de merde sans son meilleur ami. Elle lui avait fait promettre de passer la chercher avant Kyle. Regina avait une folle envie de taquiner Gold sur sa nuit passée avec Belle… ou du moins dans la maison de l'adolescente qui rendait Kyle Gold complètement gaga. Elle avait même proposé à Killian d'inviter Belle French à monter avec eux, mais elle était loin de penser qu'Emma Swan serait présente.

Elle se retrouvait donc coincée entre la portière et l'adolescente aux cheveux blonds, alors que Kyle lui jetait de temps en temps un regard moqueur dans le rétroviseur. Regina Mills ne voulait pas avouer qu'elle était heureuse de voir Gold avec un sourire et un regard pétillant malgré ses lèvres enflées et sa joue gauche tatouée par un hématome. Essayant d'oublier la très attirante odeur d'Emma, elle se pencha légèrement pour observer Belle. Elle tenait contre elle son sac d'école, le regard perdu, se balançant au rythme de la route. Regina devait bien avouer qu'elle comprenait Kyle d'être intimidé par la parfaite petite Belle. Sa voix était toujours douce, jamais elle ne l'avait entendu lever le ton. Elle aidait toujours son prochain et ne véhiculait aucun préjugé. Pour Belle French chaque personne méritait sa chance et personne n'était foncièrement méchant. Elle avait des notes parfaites et tout le monde l'appréciait. Depuis au moins un an, Regina essayait de pousser Kyle vers Belle, trouvant qu'ils étaient si mal assortis qu'ils feraient le plus beau couple du lycée. Mais ce bon Gold ne voulait pas « abandonner » Regina alors qu'ils étaient, aux yeux de tout le monde, un couple depuis quatre ans.

Regina Mills trouvait qu'elle s'adoucissait trop. Elle s'était tellement laissée aller à regarder Emma Swan que Kyle avait tout deviné et elle s'était surprise à tout lui dire. Gold savait qu'elle était attirée par les femmes, tout comme Victor, Jefferson et depuis cet été, Killian Jones. Mais Kyle était le seul à être officiellement au courant de son attirance pour la jeune rebelle blonde.

\- Terminus! Que tous les passagers débarquent. La destination se trouve sur votre droite : lycée de Storybrooke... annonçant Killian en chantonnant.

Regina fut la première à se libérer du corps d'Emma trop pressée contre le sien, alors que Killian était déjà sorti, criant en direction de Victor et Jefferson, qui accouraient déjà vers eux. Quand Kyle sortit, il ouvrit instinctivement la porte arrière pour Belle, qui sortit de la voiture le regard baissé, suivie de près par Emma, car Regina lui avait fermé la portière au nez.

Mary-Margaret donna un coup de coude à son copain, David et pointa leurs deux amis, arrivées dans la voiture de Killian et entourées par le groupe entier de Kyle Gold. Jefferson sauta au cou de Kyle avant d'entourer son bras autour du cou d'Emma et de Belle. Le quintette, composé de Regina plus froide que jamais, de Victor, Killian, Kyle, Jefferson, Emma et Belle collées l'une à l'autre, s'avança vers l'entrée. Quand ils passèrent devant le couple d'amoureux, David leva la voix pour être entendu par dessus le blabla des étudiants.

\- Emma! Belle!

Le petit groupe s'arrêta et sans un mot, Jefferson libéra les deux adolescentes et se colla contre Regina. Killian fit un signe de mains à ses nouvelles passagères et prit Kyle par l'épaule pour continuer leur conversation. Ce dernier glissa subtilement son regard vers Belle, avant de rapporter son attention vers son ami.

\- C'était quoi, ça ? demanda David.

\- Quoi ? répliqua Emma, son regard sur le dos de Regina qui venait t'entourer la taille de Jefferson de son bras.

\- Vous êtes arrivées en même temps que... que Killian et les autres!

\- Ah ça... Kyle a dormit chez Belle hier, alors quand Killian est...

\- QUOI ? KYLE GOLD A DORMI CHEZ TOI! hurla Mary-Margaret vers Belle.

\- Crie le plus fort, je crois que les gens à l'autre bout du lycée ne t'ont pas entendue! dit Belle, les joues rouges.

\- QUOI? KYYYLLLEEE… commença Mary-Margaret.

\- Mary-Margaret!

\- C'est toi qui me l'a demandé!

\- Ce n'est pas drôle…

\- Quand même un peu… répliqua Emma.

Mary-Margaret porta une main à sa bouche, alors que Ruby arrivait en courant, les yeux illuminés.

\- C'était vous deux que j'ai vu passer dans la voiture de Killian Jones, avec Kyle Gold et Regina Mills ? demanda-t-elle à ses deux amies.

Belle leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête de découragement. Emma semblait s'amuser de la situation alors que Mary-Margaret ne semblait pas avoir intégré la nouvelle.

\- On s'en fout, Ruby... Kyle a dormi chez Belle.

\- QUOI ?

\- Oh. arrêtez... Il a dormi dans la chambre d'ami...

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Ruby avec entrain.

La première cloche se fit entendre et Belle s'empressa de ne diriger vers l'entrée, pour ne pas avoir à répondre à des questions trop indiscrètes et embarrassantes. Emma courut derrière elle, après avait fait de gros yeux à ses amis.

\- Belle ! Belle attend...

\- Pourquoi étais-tu obligée de leur dire que Kyle avait dormi chez moi ?

\- Quelle aurait été la raison de notre présence dans la voiture de Killian avec les deux autres sinon ?

\- Je... je ne sais pas, mais là, Ruby va le dire à tout le monde... et tout le lycée va me regarder comme...

\- Comme l'ange qui fréquente le démon.

\- Emma !

Belle la laissa plantée seule devant les casiers et se dirigea, Dieu merci, à un cours de littérature. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas à croiser Kyle pour ce cours. Toujours dans ses pensées, elle entra dans la classe en marmonnant tout bas pour elle-même.

\- De toute façon quelle personne saine d'esprit suivrait un cours de littérature médiévale ?

\- Toute personne qui aime l'histoire, lui répliqua une voix derrière elle.

Le sang de Belle se glaça en reconnaissant la voix de Kyle. Elle n'osa se retourner et entra dans la classe. Il n'y avait qu'une quinzaine de tables dans la salle. Belle se faufila et s'assit dans la première rangée alors que Kyle passa à côté d'elle avec son sourire en coin pour s'asseoir au fond de la classe.

Emma entra dans sa classe de prévention de la violence en milieu urbain l'esprit ailleurs. Belle semblait être en colère de nouveau contre elle et Emma ne comprenait pas pourquoi le fait d'avoir dit que Kyle avait dormi chez les French pouvait troubler son amie.

\- Belle semblait silencieuse dans la voiture. Quelque chose s'est passé en Kyle et elle ?

Emma se retourna pour regarder derrière elle. Regina la détaillait, sans son air hautain. Les deux places à côté de la brune étaient libres. Une force poussa Emma à se lever et prendre place à ses côtés. Regina poussa légèrement sa chaise pour s'éloigner d'Emma, mais ne la quitta pas des yeux.

\- Que voulais-tu dire ?

\- De ?

\- À propos de Kyle et de Belle ?

\- Ah... Elle n'est habituellement pas si timide, et ce matin, elle a regardé dehors tout le trajet, sans dire un mot... Comme il a dormi chez elle, je me demandais si...

\- Tu crois qu'il t'a trompée avec Belle ? demanda Emma, cachant son sourire en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue.

\- Quoi ? Non... non...

\- Je ne crois pas que tu doives t'inquiéter… De toute façon Belle est déjà prise.

La bouche de la brune s'ouvrit en grand, surprise. Emma sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre. Regina Mills lui adressait la parole, même si c'était pour tâter le terrain pour Kyle et Belle. Et voilà qu'Emma Swan venait d'inventer un nouveau mensonge, sans même avertir sa meilleure amie. C'était un plan qui pourrait être catastrophique si Kyle Gold était le genre de gars à ne pas voler la copine d'un autre, même si c'était un amoureux imaginaire. Regina semblait reprendre ses esprits et regarda suspicieusement Emma.

\- Belle a un copain ? Depuis quand ? demanda Regina.

\- L'été passé...

\- Un étudiant de Sto...

\- Non, non... Son père et elle partent toujours en vacance durant les congés scolaires. C'est un gars de... de New York.

\- Ah bon...

\- Pourquoi tu demandes ? Tu t'intéresses à Belle ?

Regina serra les mâchoires, avant de se retourner vers le professeur qui venait d'entrer. Emma savait qu'elle n'avait que des plans de merde et elle commençait à être nerveuse. Si Regina en parlait à Kyle, qui en parlait à Killian et que ce dernier venait confronter Belle avant qu'elle puisse lui avoir dit ce qu'elle venait de faire, Emma Swan serait perdue. Elle ne savait pas comment gérer ce désir pour Regina et quand la brune lui parlait, elle se mettait à vomir des bêtises. Le cours se déroula trop lentement pour la blonde qui sentait le regard de Regina glisser souvent de son côté, suspicieusement. Quand la cloche sonna enfin, elle se leva à toute vitesse : il lui fallait à tout prix trouver Belle et lui dire son erreur.

Emma se dirigea à toute vitesse vers les classes de littérature se souvenant que Belle passait son avant-midi dans ses cours-sans-Kyle. Quand elle repéra son rire, Emma se figea devant le spectacle qui se passait devant elle. Killian Jones entourait les épaules de Belle de son bras, alors que Kyle venait de s'enrouler une écharpe autour de son cou, prenant un air hautain.

\- Quel morveux peut me dire quel genre littéraire englobe la littérature médiévale ? demanda Kyle, imitant la voix de leur professeur. Perrrsonne d'assez futé... Ah oui Miss Fraaanch...

\- Oh non! Tu ne vas pas m'imiter en plus... répliqua Belle en pouffant de rire.

\- C'est la littérature produite durant le Moyen Âge dans l'Occident monsieur, continua Gold en imitant Belle cette fois-ci. Soyez plus précise, Miss Fraaanch...

Killian était plié sur Belle, riant à gorge déployée alors que Belle s'essuyant les yeux tellement elle riait. Emma était sous le choc du changement brutal de la relation entre les deux finissants et sa meilleure amie. Décidément, Belle avait une aura qui attirait littéralement tout le monde autour d'elle. Emma s'approcha lentement pour se placer aux côtés de Killian et Belle, regardant Kyle se métamorphoser dans une nouvelle facette qu'elle ne le connaissait pas. Belle remarqua son amie et déposa son bras sur son épaule pour y déposer la tête, traînant Killian, toujours accroché à elle dans son mouvement. Kyle fit un clin d'œil à Emma avant de continuer son imitation.

\- Le Moyen Âge est la période qui commence à la fin 5e siècle à la chute de l'empire Romain et qui s'étire jusqu'au du début de la Renaissance flor... Vous vous moquez de moi, Miss Fraaanch avec votre cours d'Histoire ? Oh non noooon Monsieur...

\- Je ne parle pas comme ça, voyons...

\- Je n'invente rien moi, je ne fais que reproduire des faits, répliqua Kyle.

Emma écouta la suite du résumé du cours de littérature en comprenant que Killian et Kyle avaient assisté à la même classe que Belle. C'était un fait étonnant d'imaginer Killian Jones dans une classe de littérature. Regina s'était approchée en douce, se glissant derrière Emma, souriant de l'envolée lyrique de Kyle. Elle avait rapidement été rejointe par les deux autres gars du groupe, Jefferson et Victor. Quand il eut terminé son exposé, Kyle fit la révérence devant les sifflements de Jefferson et Killian et les applaudissements de Regina, Victor et Belle. Emma sursauta violemment en entendant les applaudissements derrière elle. Faisant face à Regina, elle sentit ses jambes devenir molles. La brune avait repris son air hautain et avait un regard quelque peu cruel envers Emma.

\- Comme ça, vous vous êtes bien amusés à votre cours de littérature ?

\- Oh oui, _love..._ En plus, sur 15 étudiants, il y a 10 filles... mais la plus jolie est Belle, bien évidemment. Et quand le prof nous a demandé de former des groupes de trois, j'ai été le sauveur de demoiselle French en la kidnappant pour faire équipe avec Kyle et moi.

\- Ce n'est pas tout à fait ça qui s'est passé... J'ai du les supplier pour qu'ils m'acceptent, répliqua Belle en donnant une petite tape sur le bras de Killian.

\- C'est surtout qu'un des gars présents.. Artie quelque chose, semblait la dévorer du regard… J'ai eu pitié de lui.

\- Archie Hopper... corrigea Belle.

\- C'est certain, jolie comme tu es... ton copain doit avoir totalement confiance pour te voir seulement durant les congés scolaires, compléta Regina, son regard glissé vers une Emma blême.

\- Mon copain?

Kyle se débarrasse de l'écharpe qu'il portait toujours autour de son cou. Il avait les yeux plissés et les lèvres serrées. Belle ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt et jeta un regard vers Kyle, qui s'était refermé suite à l'affirmation de Regina. Elle avait compris qu'Emma avait de nouveau fait des siennes en racontant n'importe quoi à Regina. Killian secoua la tête, sachant parfaitement que Belle n'avait pas de copain. Emma se racla la gorge et décida de changer de sujet.

\- Contre qui est-ce que l'équipe de Football joue demain soir ? demanda Emma.

\- Contre Orono... Depuis quand tu t'intéresses au foot toi? demanda Killian, lui faisant de gros yeux.

Belle avait baissé les yeux. Elle se défit du bras de Killian sur ses épaules et se dirigea vers les casiers. Emma sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant son amie triste. Elle fit un mouvement pour la suivre quand elle vit Killian courir derrière Belle. Kyle poussa un soupir entre ses dents et prit Regina par la main, marmonna un « à plus » à Emma. Elle vit Regina lui passer une main sur la nuque et se pencher vers lui. Emma se retrouva seule avec Jefferson et Victor qui ne semblaient pas avoir remarqué la tension. Ils proposèrent à Emma d'aller manger un truc avant le deuxième cours de l'avant-midi.

Killian rattrapa Belle rapidement et remit son bras autour de ses épaules. Elle poussa un soupir et s'accota contre lui pour marcher jusqu'à son cassier.

\- Pourquoi ne pas avoir nié ?

\- Pour qu'Emma passe pour une menteuse, répliqua, Belle d'une voix triste.

\- C'est mieux que Kyle croit que tu es déjà prise ?

Belle lui retira le bras, le regardant, espérait-elle, d'un air totalement perdu. Killian lui fit son sourire le plus charmant et se pencha vers elle, tapotant le nez de Belle avec son doigt.

\- Tu caches mal tes sentiments pour le petit écossais, _love_

\- Peu importe qu'il croit ou non que je suis en couple... Il... il n'aurait jamais été intéressé par moi...

\- Ah bon ?

\- Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de parler de Kyle Gold. La journée ne fait que commencer et je suis déjà épuisée… J'ai mal dormi la nuit passée.

\- Car Kyle dormait chez toi ?

\- ... Killian, s'il te plait...

Il écarta les bras respectant le désir de Belle. Killian lui serra l'épaule avant de s'éloigner, quand Belle l'arrêtant d'une question.

\- So... son père pourrait vraiment le tuer un jour ?

\- Oui. Un jour il le frappera tellement fort que Kyle ne se relèvera plus. Cet été... il l'a frappé avec une barre de fer... Kyle... Je l'ai vu tomber dans les pommes en pleine rue derrière le Rabbit Hole... C'est moi qui ai appelé l'ambulance... Malgré ce que je croyais connaître du mec, je ne pouvait pas le laisser mourir en s'étouffant avec son sang.

\- Oh mon Dieu !

\- Voilà ce qui répond à ta question... et aussi à celle que tu n'oses pas poser.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Pourquoi je suis le nouveau meilleur ami de Kyle Gold...

\- Tu lui as sauvé la vie...

Killian revint vers Belle, son éternel sourire charmeur au visage, mais ses yeux étaient voilés de tristesse et hantés par l'horreur qu'il avait vue durant l'été. Ça changerait sa vie à jamais.

\- Je l'ai veillé durant un mois à l'hôpital… Son père n'est pas venu une fois. Au début, Regina m'a hurlé dessus, insistant pour que je parte. Jefferson et Victor m'ont même menacé... Mais je restais tous les soirs. Je venais de comprendre son comportement... et j'ai vu au travers de sa carapace. Au début, il me crachait dessus, pour finalement me laisser être présent... Et voilà. Maintenant Kyle Gold est ce qui ressemble à un frère pour moi, aussi bizarre que ça peut me faire.

\- Il est chanceux de vous avoir...

\- Tu fais partie du groupe maintenant, tout comme Emma Swan... Ton père est un homme vraiment bien... Tu es chanceuse de l'avoir.

Belle rougit légèrement devant le compliment de l'adolescent. Son père était un homme bourru avec le cœur sur la main. Killian salua Belle et la laissa pensive devant son casier.

Emma avait cherché Belle, mais se retrouva devant Regina.

\- Je crois que tu devrais avertir Belle qu'elle a un copain. Elle m'a semblé totalement perdue...

\- Tu es fière de toi ? attaqua Emma.

Le regard de Regina se voila légèrement avant de reprendre son air hautain et secouer la tête de façon dédaigneuse. Regina ne pensait qu'à Gold, elle le savait totalement épris de Belle qu'elle n'avait pas une seconde pensé que ce qu'Emma Swan avait dit pouvait créer des problèmes avec Belle. Quand elle avait appris que l'adolescente était en couple, elle ne pensait qu'au cœur de son meilleur ami et Kyle Gold avait assez souffert dans la vie et avoir le cœur briser ne l'aiderait pas. Regina n'avait pas pensé que le dire à voix haute, devant tout le monde, Kyle y comprit, elle blesserait le jeune homme. Mais Emma Swan lui faisait perdre la tête et elle voulait la détester pour ça, mais elle en était totalement incapable. Jamais dans sa jeune vie une personne n'était entrée si violemment dans son cœur de façon aussi romantique.

Sa couverture avec Kyle était menacée, et elle ne le voulait pas. Sa mère était la directrice du lycée et avait horreur de tout ce qui pouvait lui faire honte. Alors une fille lesbienne n'était pas dans ses plans. Regina s'était préparée à une vie misérable sans jamais ressentir du désir ou de l'amour pour une femme, c'était avant Emma Swan. Maudite Emma Swan.

* * *

 **Voilà le prochain chapitre... sera... un rapprochement entre Emma/Regina et Gold/Belle... avec l'aide d'alcool évidement !**

 **Oh mais l'alcool est interdit pour les mineurs... et il faut avoir 21 ans pour en acheter... oh oh ! Illégal ici :p**

 **Mais peu importe, le prochain chapitre pourrait être nommé : L'instant ou tout changera pour toujours...**

 **Alors... on veux un chapitre la semaine prochaine ?**


	5. Chapter 5

_Oh oh ah vive les fêtes de première semaine du retour d'école ! L'achat d'alcool est interdit avant 21 ans au État-Unis... sincèrement je n'ai pas été vérifié si les joint était légal au Maine... Je le sais qu'il est légalisé dans certain état et qu'ici il sera légalisé en juillet, mais je me rappelle de mon adolescence ... il avait des joints, de l'alcool et du sexe dans les fêtes étudiante :p_

 _Alors voilà le chapitre ou l'aventure de Regina/Emma t Kyle/Belle commence vraiment... Beaucoup de défit pour ce quatre jeunes !_

 _Je voulais remercier les guest à qui je ne peux pas répondre personnellement, je vous aime_

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

Le reste de la semaine se déroula avec légèreté. Kyle avait commencé à travailler à la boutique de Moe French. Il dormait soit chez Regina ou chez Killian. Pour ce qui est de Belle et d'Emma, elles étaient maintenant complètement acceptées et intégrées dans le groupe des finissants, comme si elles en avaient toujours fait partie. Jefferson adorait taquiner Belle sur ses livres, et Victor s'était découvert des points communs avec Emma. Seule l'attitude de Regina fluctuait. Une journée, elle s'entendait bien avec les deux jeunes filles alors que le lendemain, elle semblait ne plus être capable d'endurer Emma Swan.

Pour la première semaine du retour des classes, tout avait été parfait. En ce vendredi matin, à l'heure du déjeuner, Belle était venue s'asseoir à la même table que le groupe. Elle avait promis d'aider Jefferson avec son cours de philosophie. Emma mangeait, comme chaque jour, avec Mary-Margaret, David et Ruby. Regina se posa à côté de Belle en poussant un soupir.

\- Je déteste le prof du cours criminel, gémit-elle.

Remarquant Jefferson et Belle concentrés sur un texte, Regina leva son regard vers son meilleur ami, qui semblait particulièrement souriant. Kyle fuyait son regard alors que Killian cachait son visage derrière l'épaule de l'écossais. Regina donna un coup de coude à Victor, qui était plongé dans sa révision en biologie.

\- Ils ont fait quoi encore ces deux-là ? demanda-t-elle à son ami.

Victor n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Kyle éclata de rire. Un portefeuille apparu devant Regina au même moment.

\- Je pourrais savoir pourquoi j'ai trouvé ça dans mon sac? grogna Emma

Regina devint rouge en remarquant que c'était son porte-feuille sur la table. Elle prit son sac et fouilla rapidement à l'intérieur pour découvrir un vieux porte-monnaie NYPD. Heureux devant le regard perdu d'incompréhension de Regina, K2 : Killian et Kyle, éclatèrent d'un rire encore plus fort. Belle dut se mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas sourire devant l'éclat de joie que dégageait Kyle. Elle le trouvait si magnifique quand il était taquin. L'influence de Killian Jones était bénéfice pour Kyle, et de le voir se moquer gentiment de Regina rendait Belle encore plus amoureuse de lui, si c'était possible. Emma arracha son portefeuille NYPD des mains de Regina et se retourna en grognant qu'ils étaient des enfants.

\- Oh, voyons Emma ! Dis-toi que ça va sentir un peu Regina, répliqua Killian, avant d'éclater de rire à gorge déployée en regardant Kyle qui venait de cracher sa gorgée d'eau dans son cabaret.

\- Je ne trouve pas ça drôle, Killian, répliqua Regina.

Emma revint se poster entre Regina et Belle, se penchant vers la table en y déposant ses mains pour prendre appui. Elle regarda les deux adolescents qui se forçaient à reprendre leur calme.

\- Je n'aime pas savoir qu'un de vous deux, les deux génies du crime que vous êtes, a mis ses mains dans mon sac pour me voler mon porte-monnaie.

\- C'est une blague... Emma, voyons, répliqua Kyle, plus sérieux.

\- Oh oui, je vois... Et tu remarques que je rigole énormément. Et pourquoi l'avoir échangé avec celui de Regina ? Pourquoi pas avec Belle ?

Le regard brun de Kyle glissa vers Belle, s'ancrant au regard bleu de la jeune adolescente pour se donner du courage, avant de revenir vers Emma.

\- Ça n'aurait pas eu le même effet...

\- Pfff, souffla Emma avant de retourner vers la table de ses amis.

Regina prit un morceau de biscuit dans le cabaret de Belle et le lança vers Kyle. Le dîner se poursuivit sans plus d'anicroche. Le reste de la journée se déroula aussi légèrement que l'avant-midi. Quand la fin des classes sonna, annonçant la fin de semaine, le quintette se retrouva devant la voiture de Killian.

\- On avait promis à Ruby d'aller faire les boutiques avec elle, dit Belle.

\- Ça ne va pas prendre toute la soirée... et les boutiques ferment à 21 h. Mon « party » commence à 22 h, argumenta Killian.

\- Je ne crois pas que mon père le voudra... répliqua Belle.

\- Kyle finit à 21 h à la boutique de ton père. Tu pourrais venir avec lui… Ton père sera sûrement d'accord, continua Killian le regard suppliant.

Kyle décolla son visage du cou de Regina pour glisser son regard de Belle à Killian.

\- Mec, je vais chercher Regina avant d'arriver chez toi. Comme tu as dit que c'était à 22 h, ne compte pas sur moi pour arriver avant et tout préparer...

\- Demande-lui, Belle... Et invite aussi tes jeunes amis, ils pourront venir...

Regina grogna en entendant l'invitation offerte aux trois autres jeunes de 16 ans. Victor semblait heureux de savoir que Ruby était invitée, alors que Jefferson se pendait aux épaules d'Emma.

\- Emma sera là ! Alors tu _dois_ venir aussi, Bellisima, dit Jefferson.

Belle jeta un coup d'œil à Emma, qui hocha la tête. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment son père allait agir. Mais c'est certain que si tout son petit groupe d'amis était présent, ça pouvait faire passer la pilule plus facilement à son père.

\- Ou bien, dis simplement à ton père que tu viens chez moi. Tu n'auras pas à lui parler de la fête, complota Emma.

\- Et mentir à mon père ?

Kyle poussa un soupir de frustration. Il prit Regina par la main et s'éloigna de la voiture. Killian lui hurla d'arriver pour 22 h, et non 23 h 30. Il lui envoya la main, alors que Regina glissa son regard vers Emma, se préparant psychologiquement à être dans la même maison que la blonde aux yeux trop magnifiques, possiblement sous l'effet de l'alcool.

Kyle Gold était en train de travailler dans l'arrière-boutique quand il entendit le père et la fille discuter. La petite brune avait pris la décision la plus facile, c'est-à-dire de mentir à son père. Belle lui demanda la permission d'aller chez Emma après la fermeture de la boutique et d'y dormir. Kyle ne put cacher un sourire. Belle avait en elle un côté rebelle qu'il n'avait jamais soupçonné. Quand 21 h sonna, il sortit de l'arrière-boutique et salua Moe.

\- Tu vas à une fête ?

\- Euh… Oui, monsieur...

\- J'imagine qu'il y aura de l'alcool ? demanda Moe.

\- Nous... nous n'avons pas l'âge d'en acheter...

C'était une réponse prudente, et il ne s'agissait pas d'un mensonge. Il s'approcha du jeune homme. Maurice French déposa doucement sa grosse main sur l'épaule de Kyle.

\- Promets-moi de dormir chez Killian, ou sinon de m'appeler. Je viendrai te chercher...

\- Oh, ce ne sera pas...

\- Promets-le-moi. J'ai déjà eu 18 ans, Kyle... Je n'aimerais pas que quelque chose de malheureux t'arrive. Tu appelles ? Peu importe l'heure. Même si c'est ta copine, Regina, qui a trop bu. J'ai fait promettre à ma fille de toujours m'appeler si quelque chose tourne mal.

Kyle sentit une chaleur lui empourprer le visage. Ce n'était pas de la honte, mais une forte envie d'éclater en sanglots devant autant de considération et de gentillesse. Il renifla et promit. Belle, qui avait entendu toute la conversation, ne cacha pas ses larmes et vint embrasser son père sur la joue. Elle était fière de l'homme qu'était son père, et qui voyait en Kyle un bon jeune homme qui ne l'avait pas facile.

Regina Mills était assise sur le canapé, ses jambes sur les cuisses de Kyle, une bouteille de bière dans les mains, quand elle vit entrer Belle et son petit groupe d'enfants. Emma Swan portait son éternel manteau de cuir rouge, ses longs cheveux blonds lui tombaient négligemment sur les épaules et elle affichait un regard arrogant. Regina en eut le souffle coupé. Elle sentit la main de Kyle qui lui caressait la cheville se crisper sur son pied, et elle comprit qu'il venait de voir Belle. Cette dernière était toujours éblouissante. Regina donna un coup de coude à Kyle quand Regina remarqua que les yeux bleus de l'adolescente semblaient chercher Kyle.

\- Vas-y donc... Offre-lui une bière, souffla Regina à l'oreille de son meilleur-ami -pseudo-copain.

Kyle ne put rien répondre que déjà Gaston Legum arrivait avec deux bouteilles dans les mains. Gold se leva pour se diriger vers le sous-sol, le lieu où la drogue circulait. La brune secoua la tête en voyant son ami s'enfuir, et sourit devant le regard déçu de Belle en voyant Gaston à ses côtés. Ruby, Mary-Margaret et David disparurent rapidement au travers des autres adolescents présents. Regina se raidit sur le canapé en voyant Dorothée Rabbit s'approcher d'Emma et lui caresser les cheveux. La blonde se décolla de l'indésirable, ce qui donna la force à Regina de se lever et s'approcher du duo.

\- Swan, ce n'est pas poli de ne pas venir dire bonjour à ses nouveaux amis, lui glissa Regina à l'oreille.

\- Je... je ne veux pas laisser Belle seule avec Gaston... et je... je l'ai perdue de vue...

Gaston était arrivé tôt et il était déjà dans un état d'ébriété avancé, tout comme Regina. Dorothée s'était éclipsée quand elle avait vu Regina s'approcher. Tout le lycée savait qu'il ne fallait pas être en conflit avec Regina Mills. Elle se défendait généralement seule, mais sinon elle envoyait son petit ami la défendre.

Regina fit équipe avec Emma pour retrouver Belle. La blonde se l'imaginait déjà nue, dans une chambre, sur le point d'être agressée. Elle allait en parler à Regina quand elle vit enfin Belle, entourée par Killian, Victor et Ruby qui repoussaient un Gaston trop insistant. Regina, désinhibée par l'alcool, colla son épaule contre celle d'Emma et lui souffla.

\- Une chance que Kyle n'a pas vu ça... Gaston n'aurait plus eu de tête et d'organe reproducteur...

Emma qui était déjà troublée de sentir l'épaule de Regina contre la sienne, s'étouffa presque avec sa salive. Un courage soudain la poussa Emma à entourer le cou de Regina et lui murmurer à l'oreille.

\- Et pourquoi Gold aurait fait ça pour Belle ?

Regina cligna plusieurs des yeux, comprenant qu'elle s'était laissée emporter par la proximité d'Emma Swan. Elle prit la décision consciente que cette nuit, elle allait s'amuser, être la vraie Regina Mills et qu'Emma ne serait pas bien loin...

\- Car Kyle la voit dans sa soupe...

\- Et ça ne te dérange pas que ton...

\- Arrête de faire semblant… Je sais que tu es au courant pour Kyle et moi...

\- Tu es saoule, Regina Mills... rigola Emma.

\- Pas suffisamment... J'ai très envie de faire une connerie.

\- Quel genre de connerie ? murmura Emma.

\- T'embrasser, par exemple, répliqua la brune, avant de se défaire des bras d'Emma et de s'approcher de Belle.

Emma était figée, sous le choc de cet aveu. Regina Mills avait envie de l'embrasser et l'avait plantée là sans ne rien faire. Elle eut envie de hurler d'euphorie. Elle sentait son cœur se démener à une vitesse s'approchant de la vitesse de la lumière. Elle fut tirée de ses pensées coquines par un Jefferson amoché.

Regina se sentait heureuse d'avoir enfin pu dire à Emma son envie de posséder sa bouche si désirable. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, que Kyle Gold sorte de sa coquille et passe à l'action avec la petite courageuse qu'était Belle French. Killian venait de mettre Gaston dehors, quand il revient vers Belle.

\- Bella, je suis si désolé...

\- Non, non il est saoul, il... il ne se souviendra pas de tout ça demain.

\- Amène-la au sous-sol Kill'… répliqua Regina.

\- Euh... je ne crois pas.

\- Il a quelqu'un qui la protégera...

\- Ah, répliqua Killian.

Belle fronça les sourcils. Elle ne savait pas qui était au sous-sol, mais elle savait aussi qu'elle n'avait pas envie de protection supplémentaire. Surtout, se disait-elle, que Gaston n'avait pas fait grand-chose avant que Killian et Victor lui sautent dessus, accompagné de Ruby. Le jeune de 16 ans était sous l'effet de l'alcool et avait insisté un peu trop pour que la brunette l'embrasse. Belle l'avait déjà repoussée quand le trio était arrivé et Gaston avait respecté son refus. Killian la prit par la taille et ils descendirent les escaliers. Elle retrouva sa voix.

\- Je suis capable de me défendre, Killian. Et il a assez de monde que si je hurle on m'entendra.

\- Je ne veux pas prendre de chance… Il peut revenir… Je ne vois pas tout le monde qui passe la porte. Maudite fête de lycée...

\- Je hurle très fort, crois-moi et je...

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase quand arrivée au sous-sol, la fumée des joints de marijuana flottait jusqu'au plafond. La musique était plus forte et le système de son crachait du vieux rock. Une voix enterra le son bruyant de la musique.

 _-MATE !_ VIENS FUMER ÇA, MEC !

Kyle était monté sur la table, en plein milieu du salon, et tendait le joint dans les airs en direction de Killian. Belle toussa, peu habituée à autant de fumée et à l'odeur du pot. Elle s'approcha du petit écossais en même temps que Killian, qui empoigna le joint et l'inhala. Kyle remarqua Belle et la salua de la main de façon exagérée, envoyant ses cheveux sur son visage. Il avait les yeux rougis par la drogue et embrouillés par l'alcool, mais son sourire était sincère. Il descendit de la table en un bond et atterrit devant ses deux amis. Killian lui redonna le joint et Kyle le tendit à Belle, la tête penchée sur le côté. Belle le refusa en secouant la tête le sourire aux lèvres. Gold le porta à ses lèvres pour aspirer la fumée.

\- Mec, je te confie Belle... Gaston a été trop collant avec elle... et je veux être certain qu'elle est en sécurité s'il ose revenir.

\- Il a quoi ? demanda Kyle, sourire effacé.

\- Il n'a rien fait... Il... il n'a que voulu m'embrasser, je l'ai repoussé, expliqua Belle en posant une main sur le bras de Kyle.

Ce dernier se défit de la main et fit un mouvement pour monter à l'étage, mais Belle l'arrêta en posa sa main sur sa poitrine.

\- Kyle, il n'en vaut pas la peine... Je... je voudrais bien une bière.

Il gémit doucement en déposant sa main contre celle de Belle et en portant celle-ci à ses lèvres. Killian sourit à la manière dont Belle avait su le calmer instantanément par un simple toucher. Il vit son meilleur ami prendre la main de Belle et se diriger vers le réfrigérateur pour en sortir deux bières. Il put monter à l'étage en se disant que ces deux-là étaient sur le bon chemin. Il ne restait qu'à trouver Regina et Emma et à les mettre devant le fait accompli. Killian Jones était fier de lui. Il était un bon entremetteur. Il se mit donc à la recherche des deux adolescentes, mais fut rapidement arrêté par ses invités. Certains demandaient où se trouvait la salle de bain, d'autres se demandaient s'il avait en sa possession des condoms. Killian hurla pour que tout le monde l'entende : aucune activité sexuelle dans la maison ! Déjà que l'alcool et la drogue étaient entrés par la grande porte, il ne voulait pas se retrouver avec une orgie sur les bras. Il avait pensé à verrouiller toutes les portes des chambres, ne voulant pas revivre un drame comme l'an passé chez un autre étudiant, lorsqu'une fille s'était fait attaquer. Ça expliquait aussi qu'il soit autant prudent avec Belle et qu'il ait mis dehors Gaston.

Killian finit par trouver Regina et Emma dans un coin, assises l'une à côté de l'autre, leurs corps assez rapprochés. Il sourit à la vue de ce tableau et se dit qu'il pouvait enfin se mettre à la recherche d'une nouvelle flamme pour faire la cour.

\- Tu vas arrêter de fuir ?

\- Pardon ? répliqua Regina

\- Tu me dis que tu veux m'embrasser et tu disparais.

Regina se tourna vers la blonde, le regard interrogatif.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça. Tu fabules.

\- Tu as dit que tu voudrais faire une connerie... et m'embrasser.

\- Ah… Maintenant je suis assez saoule pour ne pas le faire.

\- Tu n'as pas pris une autre bière depuis ce moment. Tu es dans le même état qu'il y a 15 minutes, répliqua Emma, joueuse.

La blonde n'avait qu'une envie, embrasser Regina Mills. Elle ne serait pas la première femme à qui elle donne un baiser, mais ce serait celui qu'elle aurait désiré le plus. Emma osa se pencher vers Regina et lui effleurer les lèvres.

\- Ne joue pas avec le feu. Tu pourrais te brûler, jeune fille...

\- Tu n'as que 18 ans, Regina Mills. Ce n'est que deux ans de plus que moi. Quand je suis née, tu portais encore des couches.

\- C'est un jeu dangereux... tu... tu n'es pas consciente de l'enjeu.

\- Dis-moi-le...

Sans douceur, Regina écrasa ses lèvres contre la bouche d'Emma, qui gémit de contentement. Regina savait qu'elle était dans la merde, que jamais elle ne pourrait être en couple avec Emma Swan. En tout cas, pas tant qu'elle habiterait dans la même ville que sa mère. Une des mains de la blonde vient se poser sur la joue de Regina pour approfondir leur baiser. Elles ne voulaient pas réaliser qu'elles n'étaient pas seules et que n'importe qui pouvait les voir. C'est Regina qui se sépara d'Emma. Cette dernière déposa son front contre le cou de Regina.

\- Ne fuis pas...

\- Pas ici, Emma... Viens…

Elles se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la sortie arrière de la maison, pour se retrouver à l'extérieur. Personne ne les avait remarquées. Tout le monde était trop occupé à flirter, à boire ou à danser. Pareil dans le sous-sol. Kyle avait la tête sur le dossier du canapé, son visage tourné vers Belle. Cette dernière venait d'accepter le joint qu'une étudiante lui avait offert. Elle s'étouffa avec la fumée, ce qui fit sourire Gold, avant de prendre une gorgée de sa bière. Belle se retourna vers lui, les yeux légèrement vitreux après sa deuxième bière.

\- Je suis tout étourdie...

\- C'est normal, _sweetheart_. C'est ton premier joint et tes premières bières...

\- Il ne me manque que mon premier baiser, répliqua-t-elle en se penchant vers Kyle.

Gold ferma les yeux lorsqu'il sentit les douces lèvres de Belle contre sa bouche meurtrie par coup reçu de son père. Il grogna. La jeune fille attribua ce grognement à la douleur et donc, elle se recula rapidement.

\- Oh je suis désolée, Kyle...

\- De quoi es-tu désolée ? demanda-t-il d'une voix base et rauque, ayant peur que sa réponse soit qu'elle n'aurait pas dû l'embrasser.

\- De t'avoir fait mal.

\- Oh, douce Belle... répliqua t-il, soulagé. La seule douleur que je ressens c'est... de ne plus sentir tes lèvres contre les miennes.

\- Pardon ? questionna-t-elle, n'étant pas certaine d'avoir bien entendu et ne voulant pas prendre ses désirs pour la réalité.

Kyle vient entoura le visage de Belle entre ses mains. De son pouce, il lui caressa la bouche, le regard maintenant embrouillé de désir. Il se pencha vers Belle en se faisant la promesse de lui donner un premier baiser mémorable. Elle gémit de plaisir dans elle sentit le bout de la langue de Kyle demander l'accès à sa bouche. Timidement, elle l'ouvrit et crut perdre connaissance quand la langue chaude de Kyle vint rencontrer la sienne. Il goûtait l'alcool, mais elle aimait la douceur et la patience qu'il démontrait. Kyle suça la lèvre inférieure de Belle, leur permettant de respirer avant de revenir happer ses lèvres en gémissant. Belle glissa ses doigts dans les longs cheveux de Kyle alors qu'il venait de descendre sa bouche dans son cou, passant sa langue sur la peau et la prenant tendrement entre ses dents. Il y avait cette chaleur qui se diffusait entre ses cuisses et Belle sentit sa culotte se mouiller rapidement.

\- Belle... BELLE ? cria Emma.

Kyle et Belle se décollèrent rapidement et virent Emma courir dans les escaliers. La blonde arriva devant eux, le visage blême, le souffle court.

\- Ton père est là !

* * *

 **L'alcool à aidé nos jeune amis à se laisser aller, ils ne pourront plus ignorer leurs désirs... mais ils vont rapidement réaliser que c'était plus facile de vivre avec le fantasme que de le vivre. L'adolescence est ingrat...**

 **Une petite note : Moe French est dans cette fic un super papa et un bon monsieur :p**


	6. Chapter 6

_Bien le bonjour ! C'est long n'est-ce pas... La santé va un peu mal... et comme j'ai de l'inspiration, mais en manque de beta ( par manque de temps de leurs pars... ) J,ai : **Être siamois avec un crocodile...** la dernière partie de ma trilogie de OS sur le GoldenHook, **Une bête sur un ballon** et **l,Euphorie du cygne rebelle...**_

 _Alors si vous voule vous proposer venez en mp, je vous expliquerai ce que j,attend d'une beta et vous pourriez décider si ça vous intéresse._

 _Alors parlons un peu de ce chapitre... Il se pass... Euh non, aller lire ;)_

 _Je veux remercier les guest à qui je ne peux répondre personnellement, je vous aime._

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

Suite à l'annonce d'Emma quant à la présence de son père à la fête, Belle monta rapidement les escaliers pour trouver ce dernier qui l'attendait devant la porte d'entrée. Elle su que Kyle se trouvait derrière elle quand les yeux de Maurice accrochèrent son jeune compagnon. Il serra les mâchoires et fit signe à Belle de le suivre, sans quitter le regard coupable de Gold. Lorsque Belle fut dehors, Moe s'approcha de l'adolescent.

\- Tu entraînes Belle dans des fêtes où il y a de l'alcool et de la drogue! En voyant tes yeux, c'est facile de dire que tu n'as pas fumé que la cigarette...

\- Monsieur French...

\- Non... ne dis rien. Je ne suis pas en état de t'écouter en ce moment... Je t'attends dimanche à la boutique.

\- Vr... vraiment ?

Maurice se calma automatiquement à la petite voix tremblante de Kyle. Sa fille avait 16 ans. Elle avait décidé de lui mentir. C'était son choix. Il ne pouvait pas tenir coupable l'adolescent des agissements de sa fille. Avant de quitter le lieu de la fête, Moe déposa sa main dans les cheveux de Kyle et lui fit un sourire. Emma en était sous le choc : le père de Belle n'avait jamais été du genre tendre avec aucun des garçons qui approchait sa fille. Il retrouvait Belle dans une fête durant laquelle elle avait consommé de l'alcool et possiblement fumé de la drogue en compagnie de Kyle Gold, le rebelle de la ville, et il lui ébouriffait les cheveux.

\- Man, quel sort as-tu lancé sur le père de Belle ? demanda Emma.

\- Quoi ? répliqua Gold, confus.

\- Il ne t'a pas découpé en morceau ! Wow, je dois écrire ça quelque part et vite! le taquina Emma.

Mais Kyle n'était pas d'humeur à rire. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre du salon et souleva le rideau, voyant le père et la fille embarquer dans la voiture. Le regard bleu de Belle croisa le sien. Elle essaya de lui faire un sourire, mais il ressemblait plus à une grimace. Kyle sursauta quand il sentit les bras de Regina venir lui encercler la taille et que son menton vint se loger dans son cou.

\- J'imagine que notre petite comédie est terminée... Après quatre ans, il est à peu près temps que tu décroches de moi...

\- Regina, soupira Gold, le regard vers la voiture qui disparaissait au coin de la rue.

Regina Mills le força à se tourner pour plonger son regard foncé dans les yeux bruns de Kyle. La chance pouvait enfin tourner pour eux. La jeune femme l'espérait de toutes ses forces. Si quelqu'un méritait tout l'amour du monde, c'était bien son ami. La seule tendresse féminine qu'il avait reçue venait d'elle, et ce n'était qu'une tendresse amicale. Regina savait que la jeune French pouvait rendre Kyle heureux, à condition qu'il s'accorde la permission de se laisser aller vers l'amour. Il en avait tellement à donner.

\- On savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que notre supposé couple explose. Déjà que la comédie a duré quatre ans, c'est un miracle. Je... je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier Kylou pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi... Je t'aime plus que tout, tu le sais ?... Tu es le frère que je n'ai jamais eu.

\- Regina, rien ne nous oblige à...

\- Belle nous oblige. Tu crois qu'elle se contentera d'un copain clandestin?

Kyle secoua la tête, peu convaincu qu'après aujourd'hui Belle French voudrait de lui. Et encore moins que son père veuille qu'il soit près de sa fille. Et de toute façon qu'avait-il à donner à cette magnifique adolescente, intelligente et toujours pleine de vie ? Rien. Il n'était qu'un déchet. Il vivait sur du temps emprunté. C'était écrit dans le ciel qu'un jour Malcolm Gold allait tuer son fils. Selon certains, c'était un miracle qu'il ait déjà survécu jusqu'à 18 ans. Regina le connaissait trop bien et voyait où ses pensées faisaient fausse route.

\- Kyle, laisse-toi aller à la vie... Tu... tu dors chez Killian ou tu veux venir chez moi ?

Gold jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule. Emma Swan se tenait derrière la brunette, qui était toujours dans ses bras. Il était heureux que Regina s'abandonne à la petite blonde. Swan avait du caractère et du haut de ses 16 ans, elle serait capable de faire sortir Regina Mills de sa coquille. La fête battait son plein. Il devait être au magasin de Moe French tôt le dimanche matin. Même s'il aurait voulu laisser les deux jeunes femmes seules profiter de ce moment, l'idéal était de quitter cette fête et d'aller dormir chez les Mills.

\- Si... Je vais venir chez toi... et...

Regina lui sourit en lui caressant les cheveux, lui spécifiant qu'il ne la dérangeait pas. Elle le prit par le cou et se dirigea vers la sortie, sans un regard pour Emma Swan. L'important présentement, c'était son meilleur ami, celui qui avait toujours été présent pour elle. Emma ne représentait pour l'instant qu'une source de distraction. La blonde ne semblait pas en faire de cas. Elle écrivait sur son portable à sa meilleure amie, lui disant que son père n'avait rien fait à Kyle, sauf lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

 _Mon père aime beaucoup Kyle Gold... On se voit demain Em. On vient d'arriver et je dois répondre de mon mensonge._

Emma se sentait un peu mal pour Belle. L'insistance que les gars avaient faite sur elle l'avait poussé à mentir à son père. Mais la blonde connaissait très bien cette petite brunette et avec le baiser qu'elle avait surpris entre les deux tourtereaux dans le sous-sol, Emma se dit que Belle ne regrettait rien de son mensonge.

 _Je suis désolée, Belle..._

Belle se dit que personne n'avait à être désolé de ce qui venait de se passer. Elle avait vécu une soirée merveilleuse avec un garçon qui la rendait folle depuis tellement longtemps qu'elle n'arrivait pas à contrôler sa joie et son excitation devant son père qui était visiblement déçu de son comportement. Néanmoins, elle sentit le besoin de protéger Kyle.

\- Ne lui en veut pas, papa. C'était ma décision…

\- Je comprends que tu as des sentiments pour Kyle, Belle. Et je trouve que c'est un gentil garçon. Mais je ne veux plus que tu te mentes. Jamais.

\- Oui, papa, approuva la jeune fille. Je suis désolée.

\- D'accord. Maintenant, il est l'heure d'aller dormir.

Belle monta rapidement à sa chambre, se sentant coupable d'avoir déçu son père, mais se disant que ça en avait valu la peine.

Le dimanche de nos amis se déroula tranquillement. Kyle s'était présenté à la boutique comme s'il était un rebut de la société, mais Maurice l'accueillit comme si la fête n'avait pas eu lieu. Gold essaya de l'aborder pour s'excuser, mais Moe l'arrêta dans son élan et lui dit qu'il avait eu une discussion avec sa fille et que c'était chose du passé. « Au travail, mon garçon », qu'il lui avait dit.

Gold savait qu'il croiserait Belle seulement le lendemain à l'école et tout son dimanche, il ne fit que répéter mentalement comment il devrait se comporter.

Belle passa la journée chez Emma. Elle n'avait pas envie d'affronter le regard déçu de son père et surtout, elle ne voulait qu'il la remarque rougir quand elle verrait Kyle. Elle avait alors préféré passer la journée à l'extérieur de la boutique. Depuis que son père avait engagé Gold, elle n'avait plus à travailler et avait ainsi plus de temps libre. Du haut de ses 16 ans, Belle s'en réjouissait. Belle se fit la réflexion qu'Emma semblait tout aussi troublée qu'elle en cette dernière journée du week-end. La blonde lui avait parlé du baiser échangé avec Regina Mills avant que Moe French débarque inopinément à la fête.

Regina, pour sa part, passa son dimanche avec Jefferson, Victor et Killian, sachant que Kyle viendrait les rejoindre dès qu'il aurait fini sa journée de travail. Elle s'habituait à la présence de Killian Jones. Si Kyle et lui étaient amis, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'elle le rejette. Même si elle était un peu jalouse du lien profond que les deux jeunes hommes avaient développé si rapidement et qui les rendait maintenant inséparables. En cette dernière journée de la fin de semaine, Regina était incapable de réfléchir normalement. Elle savait pourtant qu'elle avait une place toute spéciale dans le cœur de Kyle, tout comme Killian. Ils étaient les deux à vraiment savoir ce qui se passait dans la demeure des Gold. Mais Regina ne pensait qu'à Emma Swan et ne savait pas comment elle devait réagir. Elle était troublée de ce qui s'était passé vendredi, mais elle ne pouvait plus se cacher son envie de recommencer. Sa couverture avec Kyle était grillée, alors elle devrait faire attention pour pas que son regard la trahisse. Elle ne se sentait vraiment pas prête pour sa sortie du placard. Emma semblait vivre son homosexualité au grand jour et sans difficulté, mais la blonde ne venait pas d'une famille ultra conservatrice qui ne pense qu'aux apparences. En attendant un cri de Killian, elle leva la tête pour voir Kyle entrer dans le petit restaurant. Regina se dit que finalement la journée avait passé rapidement : penser à Emma Swan lui faisait perdre la notion du temps.

Lundi matin, les quatre adolescents étaient assez nerveux. Chacun avait répété comment il devait se comporter, mais aucun n'avait pensé à la manière dont se comporterait les autres, ce qui résultait en un chaos inconfortable. Kyle était accoté à deux casiers de celui de Belle, le nez plongé dans son téléphone, ses cheveux lui tombant sur le visage. Son cœur manqua un battement quand il entendit la voix d'Emma et que, du coin des yeux, il remarqua la petite brune devant son casier.

\- Salut Kyle...

D'un geste de la tête, il tassa ses cheveux vers l'arrière et essaya de répondre au sourire tremblant de Belle, mais il se sentait incapable tellement il puisait dans le peu de courage qu'il trouvait en lui. Se perdant dans les yeux si bleus de l'adolescente, Kyle se surprit à incliner la tête vers elle. Belle laissa échapper un léger gémissement avant de faire le reste du trajet la séparant de lui et de venir happer ses lèvres avec douceur. Il se sentit se liquéfier à la sensation des lèvres de Belle contre les siennes et il oublia rapidement les hoquets de surprise autour d'eux pour approfondir le baiser avec celle qui faisait battre son cœur si fort. Belle retira ses lèvres de la bouche de Kyle pour venir déposer son front dans le cou de ce dernier. Elle rigola doucement, exhalant son souffle contre lui. Kyle ferma les yeux et déposa sa joue contre les cheveux de l'adolescente, écoutant les chuchotements autour d'eux.

Il cacha son sourire dans les douces boucles de Belle, sachant parfaitement qu'ils représentaient aux yeux de tous, le couple le plus mal assorti du lycée. Il était peut-être un joueur étoile de football, mais il était aussi celui qui inspirait la peur à tout le monde, à sauf ses amis. Il était dans la catégorie des mauvais garçons. Belle French était adorée de tous. Une des plus magnifiques jeunes filles du lycée, studieuse et intellectuelles. C'était connu que les filles parfaites sont attirées par les petites brutes, voilà ce que se disaient les commères qui entouraient le nouveau couple. Et Kyle Gold était une petite brute par excellence, ayant comme modèle paternel la pire des grosses brutes de la ville. Les sifflements de Killian et de Jefferson le firent relever la tête et voir ses amis qui affichaient de larges sourires qui lui donnaient chaud au cœur. Ils étaient contents pour lui. Finie la comédie avec Regina.

Killian arriva le premier près d'eux et il déposa ses bras sur les épaules de ses amis et les serra contre lui.

\- Allons, les amoureux, il y a cours...

Regina et Emma s'approchèrent à leurs tours, se tenant à une distance qu'elles considéraient raisonnable l'une de l'autre. La brune remercia en son for intérieur le petit spectacle de Kyle et de Belle. Les gens allaient la prendre en pitié et manqueraient peut-être d'observer la proximité d'Emma. Effectivement, plusieurs regards se tournèrent vers elle. Regina s'affichait en couple avec Kyle depuis quatre ans. Les étudiants les croyaient encore ensemble le vendredi d'avant, et pourtant, le lundi matin, avant le premier cours de la journée, voilà que Kyle Gold embrassait en plein milieu des casiers et à la vue de tous, Belle French. Les groupes des finissants laissèrent Emma et Belle. La blonde s'approcha de sa meilleure amie.

\- Dis donc, tu ne perds pas de temps toi!.

\- Il... il était là quand je suis arrivée à mon casier.

\- Et tu t'es dit : « De mettre ma langue dans sa bouche va surement déverrouiller mon cadenas… »

Belle secoua la tête, encore sous le choc. Jamais elle n'aurait pu rêver que Kyle l'embrasserait dans une fête, encore moins qu'il le fasse dans l'école, deux jours plus tard. Et encore moins que c'est elle-même qui initierait le baiser!

Les cours du matin se déroulèrent trop lentement au goût de tout le lycée, dont l'ébullition trahissant l'envie et le besoin de parler de ce qui s'était passé le matin. À l'heure du lunch, Emma s'assit automatiquement avec son groupe d'ami, tandis que Belle et Kyle étaient debout dans l'entrée de la cafétéria. L'adolescente lui parlait dans l'oreille. Regina passa à côté d'eux, son regard vers Emma, alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la table des finissants où l'attendaient déjà Jefferson et Killian. Quand Belle s'approcha de la table où Emma et ses amis étaient affalés, Emma reçut un message texte. Elle eut un sourire en le lisant tandis que Belle fut bombardée de questions sur Kyle Gold. L'heure du repas passa trop rapidement. Belle savait qu'elle avait des cours avec Kyle durant l'après-midi et elle s'en réjouissait. Emma fit un hochement de tête à Regina, qui lui répondit d'un geste de la main.

À la fin des cours, il y avait un entraînement de football. Regina avait donné rendez-vous à Emma dans les escaliers du sous-sol du lycée dans le but d'avoir un peu d'intimité alors que les gars se pratiqueraient devant leurs groupies et Belle. Kyle était quelque peu nerveux, sachant que la petite brunette assise au premier rang des gradins était là pour lui, et seulement lui. Gaston essaya de s'approcher de Belle pour s'excuser de son comportement à la fête, et Killian déposa sa main sur l'épaule de Kyle pour l'empêcher d'aller sauter à la gorge de l'adolescent trop près de « sa » Belle. Gaston ne put se rendre jusqu'à Belle alors que Jefferson et Victor venaient de prendre place, encerclant Belle, protecteurs du trésor le plus précieux de leur ami Kyle Gold. Gaston se retrouva devant les deux Européens, son regard le plus mauvais affiché sur son visage. Mais le pauvre ne faisait pas le poids devant deux adolescents de 18 ans avec un tempérament assez agressif. En plus, l'irlandais était le capitaine de l'équipe et l'écossais était son meilleur ami. Gaston savait qu'il devait se tenir tranquille et, devant le regard assassin de Kyle, il venait de comprendre que les rumeurs étaient vraies : le voyou était bien en couple avec la douce princesse.

Mais deux baisers échangés en 48 heures faisaient-ils d'eux un couple? Ils n'en avaient pas encore discuté. Après la pratique, se promit Kyle. Il irait confier son cœur à cet ange et lui dire qu'il la veut pour lui seul.

Au sous-sol du lycée, les explications n'avaient pas de raison d'être, Emma était assise entre les jambes de Regina et les deux adolescentes s'embrassaient à pleine bouche, découvrant la langue de l'autre. Il n'était pas question des peurs de la finissante, mais de son désir pour la blonde.

\- Tu ne veux pas voir la pratique ? souffla Emma contre la bouche de Regina.

\- J'y allais surtout quand tu avais ta pratique d'athlétisme...

\- Pour vrai ? Pourquoi ?

Regina lui prit le visage, les mains tremblantes. Depuis si longtemps qu'elle combattait son désir pour Emma Swan. Elle s'était trouvé tellement de raisons pour essayer de l'oublier, en passant du « elle est trop jeune » à « elle est une fille », maintenant elle ne voyait aucune raison pour se passer de sa bouche.

\- Car tu y étais en... short et en débardeur...

\- Depuis... Depuis combien de temps tu venais pour me voir ?

-Depuis que tu fais partie de l'équipe... depuis ton arrivée… il y a deux ans.

Emma était bouche bée. Depuis qu'elle était à Storybrooke elle avait Regina Mills dans son viseur, et savoir que ce désir était réciproque lui faisait plaisir, mais la rendait triste en même temps. Pour se consoler, elle se dit qu'elle avait pris de l'expérience avec des filles sans intérêt et se sentait prête pour du sérieux avec Regina. Mais même si la brune semblait apprécier énormément leurs caresses et leurs baisers, Emma sentait un malaise de la part de Regina quand elle caressait son ventre sous sa chemise.

\- Tu ne veux pas? demanda Emma.

\- Je... je n'ai jamais... été avec une femme... ni personne d'ailleurs.

\- Tu as été quatre ans avec Kyle... répliqua surprise Emma.

Regina secoua la tête. Ce genre de commentaires devrait lui faire plaisir. Ça prouvait que la comédie de longue durée avec Kyle avait fonctionné. Mais qu'Emma puisse penser qu'elle ait fait l'amour avec lui la rendait fâchée… ou triste… ou peut-être déçue… Ou peut-être qu'un mélange des trois serait approprié.

\- Je n'ai jamais couché avec Kyle. Il n'a jamais eu envie de moi... et je... c'est évident qu'il n'est pas mon genre, non ?

\- Je demandais... Je croyais que peut-être tu aurais voulu...

\- Non. De son côté comme du mien. Il... il est le frère que je n'ai pas. Il a gentiment accepté de jouer le jeu depuis quatre ans. Je... Nous ne croyions pas que ça allait durer aussi longtemps. Mais Kyle brûle pour Belle depuis... depuis toujours, je crois. Depuis le jour où il a compris que les filles étaient désirables... Il n'a eu que Belle dans son cœur. Mais comme il n'a pas à avoir peur de s'afficher hétérosexuel, il a expérimenté avec plusieurs filles.

\- Comme Milah...

La situation dérapait dangereusement, se disait Regina. Ce n'était pas à elle de raconter l'histoire de Milah à Emma. Premièrement parce que ça ne la regardait pas, et deuxièmement ce n'était pas d'une autre fille qu'elle voulait parler, mais d'elles. Elle ne voulait pas perdre une seule seconde du peu de temps qu'il leur restait avant que la pratique se termine.

\- J'ai entendu des rumeurs sur la raison pour laquelle elle se serait suicidée...

\- Il n'a que deux personnes qui étaient dans la vie de Milah et qui peuvent en parler : Killian et Kyle. Comme ils ne sont plus des ennemis, mais les meilleurs amis du monde, tu n'en sauras probablement pas plus. Et Emma? Tu veux m'embrasser ou continuer à parler de Kyle ?

Pour toute réponse Emma vint happer la bouche de la brune pour jouer avec sa langue. La conversation avait dévié sur un autre sujet, mais Emma était curieuse de savoir pourquoi Regina Mills n'avait jamais fait l'amour. Elle oublia rapidement son nom quand la main de la brune entra dans son pantalon avec hésitation. Mais la porte du gymnase, à l'étage plus haut, s'ouvrit sur les joueurs se dirigeaient vers les douches, qui se trouvaient dans le vestiaire du sous-sol. Regina retira rapidement sa main du pantalon d'Emma et se releva d'un bond, le cœur rempli de panique.

Emma comprit que Regina n'acceptait pas son orientation et réalisa que ça ne serait pas facile de l'avoir pour elle seule. Le premier à descendre était Killian, qui se figea légèrement en voyant les deux adolescentes, faisant des gros yeux à Regina.

\- K... Kyle n'est pas avec vous? demanda Regina, essayant de trouver une excuse d'être dans les escaliers menant aux vestiaires.

\- Non... il est avec Belle, toujours dans le gymnase... Et toi, tu cherchais Belle ? demanda Killian à Emma, essayant de lui faire comprendre avec ses yeux d'acquiescer à ce qu'il venait de dire.

Mais la blonde soutenait son regard, n'ayant pas honte d'être avec Regina Mills. Personne ne pouvait deviner ce qu'elles faisaient là puisque la brune s'était affichée aussi longtemps avec un garçon. Et comme de raison, tous les adolescents se foutaient de croiser Emma et Regina dans les escaliers. Seule la brune devenait paranoïaque quand elle se trouvait seule avec une autre fille. Comme si c'était écrit sur son front : attirée par les filles ! Et si elle était rationnelle, Regina aurait réalisé qu'avoir Kyle Gold dans son cercle d'ami lui assurait d'être en sécurité contre n'importe quelle violence ou méchanceté sur son orientation sexuelle. Mais Regina Mills n'était pas capable de rationaliser quand il s'agissait de ça et sa peur principale venait plus de sa mère que des étudiants en général.

À l'étage du haut, dans le gymnase, Kyle s'approcha de Belle, un sourire en coin. Son regard bleu bien ancré dans les yeux bruns de Gold, elle le laissa se mettre à genoux devant elle. Belle tendit la main pour dégager son visage de ses cheveux humide de sueur.

\- Tu es magnifique, murmura Kyle en fermant les yeux, les doigts de Belle sur sa joue.

L'adolescente ne put rien répondre tellement les émotions étaient prises dans sa gorge. Elle voulut se pincer pour être certaine qu'elle ne rêvait pas : Kyle Gold tremblait sous ses caresses à elle, Belle French.

\- Tu es tellement beau...

\- Tu as besoin de lunette, je crois...

Elle descendit ses doigts sur les lèvres fines de Kyle, pour les remonter sur son nez et son front. Le jeune homme poussa de petits gémissements à chaque effleurement de Belle. Il n'était pas d'une beauté éclatante comme Killian Jones, ni une beauté classique comme Jefferson Hasthon. Il n'était pas grand et en muscles comme Gaston Legum. Kyle Gold était petit, à la limite d'être maigre, mais ses longs cheveux bruns, son nez aquilin, ses mystérieux yeux bruns et ses longs doigts le rendaient si beau aux yeux de Belle et de plusieurs autres filles du lycée. Elle se pencha vers sa bouche pour y déposer ses lèvres. Rapidement, leur échange devint passionné. Kyle se releva un peu, faisant coucher Belle sur le dos contre le banc où elle était assise. Il se faufila entre ses cuisses et approfondit leur baiser. Quand les caresses de Kyle devinrent plus intimes et qu'elle sentit son érection contre elle, Belle se raidit. Les doigts du jeune homme se figèrent sur le bouton du pantalon de l'adolescente.

\- Belle ?

\- Je... je ne me sens... pas encore prête pour...

Pensant qu'il venait presque de la forcer à faire une chose qu'elle ne voulait pas, Kyle se décolla d'elle, mais les cuisses de Belle se refermèrent autour de ses jambes.

\- S'il te plait, reste collé... embrasse-moi, caresse-moi... Mais je ne suis pas encore prête pour faire l'amour... Tu... tu es en colère après moi ?

\- Oh mon Dieu, mais pourquoi je serais en colère ?

\- Car... car je ne veux pas faire l'amour.

\- Oh...

Kyle prit le visage de la jeune fille entre ses mains, de ses pouces il caressa les lèvres légèrement enflées par ses baisers. Elle était tout ce qu'il avait pu désirer dans la vie. Sa peur que son adoration ne soit pas partagée lui avait fait perdre des années précieuses avec Belle. Du haut de ses 18 ans, il se sentait parfois très vieux. Il était entre les cuisses d'une adolescente si courageuse, si forte, qu'il n'avait pas peur de la casser, mais d'y laisser son cœur.

\- Je ne serais jamais en colère pour ça mon ange... C'est moi… J'ai pensé que tu… J'ai pris pour acquis… Mais j'aurais été triste et blessé que tu me laisses faire et que... que tu te sentes agressée. Tu n'as pas à te forcer... Quand tu seras prête, tu le sentiras...

\- Kyle...

\- Oui ?

\- Embrasse-moi...

Il ne se fit pas prier et il eut envie de crier de plaisir quand il sentit Belle se frotter contre son érection. Ne pouvant pas s'empêcher, Kyle se mit à bouger les hanches en même temps que Belle, créant une friction agréable. Leurs respirations s'accélérèrent rapidement et alors que Belle lui suçant les lèvres, il sentit malgré lui l'orgasme arriver et il éclata dans son survêtement de sport, alors que Belle poussa un petit cri de plaisir, à cause du frottement répété sur son clitoris.

La petite culotte de Belle était mouillée de son désir, alors que le boxer de Gold était souillé de sa semence. Il grogna dans le cou de Belle, avant de souffler contre sa bouche.

\- Je m'excuse tellement...

\- Oh non... c'était bon... merci.

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau quand la porte du gymnase s'ouvrit en fracas.

\- Ah bah putain de merde... il en a qui font des saletés quand d'autre prennent des douches, taquina Killian.

Kyle se leva et aida Belle à faire de même. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas rire, quand le jeune homme baissa son regard vers son entre-jambes. Il avait oublié que son short était noir et que son plaisir était bien visible. Il se pencha vers Belle, lui vola un rapide baiser avant de se rendre vers les douches, les mains devant lui. Killian lui tapa l'épaule quand l'adolescent passa à côté de lui. L'irlandais s'approcha de Belle, le sourire aux lèvres

\- C'est beau de te voir aussi heureuse et l'autre con aussi...

\- Merci Killian...

\- Va voir Emma...

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je les ai surprises dans les escaliers... je ne crois pas qu'elles ne faisaient que parler...

Belle savait que son amie était impulsive et intense, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui faire la morale sur le lieu peu intime où elle avait été trouvée. Car si elle avait été prête pour faire l'amour, Belle savait qu'elle aurait eu Kyle en elle, dans le gymnase du lycée.

\- Tu... tu diras à Kyle où je suis ?

\- T'inquiètes... il doit aller voir Regina, car des deux... elle et celle qui panique présentement.

S'inquiétant pour Emma, qui vivait son homosexualité ouvertement, Belle ne savait pas comment son amie réagirait devant une amoureuse qui avait une peur bleue du fait qu'elle aimait les filles.

Belle n'avait même pas encore tout à fait compris ce qui se passait entre Kyle et elle. Mais elle ne pensait qu'à aider son amie.

* * *

 **En fait il me manquerait aussi une beta pour cette fic...**

 **Je ne peux promettre de poster la semaine prochaine, malheureusement... désolée !**


End file.
